Deducing Friendship
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Amelia Holmes, daughter of Sherlock, gets sent to Japan in an effort to get away from the drama of London. In order to keep up her education (which to her is rather silly as she is clearly as smart as she needs to be and it's all useless information), she goes to Ouran Academy- where she meets some rather… non-boring people.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Ah, the wonderful result of watching too much Sherlock (enough is never enough!)**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Deducing Friendship

**Summary: **Amelia Holmes, daughter of Sherlock, gets sent to Japan in an effort to get away from the drama of London. In order to keep up her education (which to her is rather silly as she is clearly as smart as she needs to be and it's all useless information), she goes to Ouran Academy- where she meets some rather… non-boring people.

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Mystery/Friendship

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own nor claim Sherlock. I do own OC, Amelia Holmes._

**Prologue**:

**Amelia:**

After brushing my long curly dark brown hair and lined my gray-blue eyes with thin eyeliner, I got dressed into my normal attire- black skinny jeans, combat boots, a black sweater and a pink scarf. I worked on tying the scarf as I walked out of the restroom.

"Here, let me get that," Watson offered.

Watson was a wonderful man that I was glad that my Father had as an assistant. Though, I did always wonder if he ever thought of Watson as a friend. He helped me tie the scarf around my neck, which I was a bit grateful for since Father insists on me learning to tie it myself. I was better than I was before, but I could never get it just right.

"There you go," Watson said with a small smile and I nodded.

I grabbed the mail off of the table as I passed by Father, who was sitting in his usual chair with his hands at his lips (his 'thinking' position). I grabbed cuppa and flipped through the mail,

"Boring, boring, dull…. unexciting…"

Father didn't even seem fazed as I carelessly tossed letter after letter. Watson just shook his head, muttering about me being too much like my father. I failed to see how that was a bad thing. As I reached the last letter, I titled my head,

"Interesting."

That got Father's attention. He snatched the letter out of my hands and showed annoyance.

"Mycroft," he muttered.

I wasn't sure why Father didn't like his brother. I thought Uncle Mycroft was… decent. He was certainly more interesting than most people. As soon as Father wasn't looking, I slipped the letter into my hands, planning to open it later.

"Throw it away," Father said without looking up.

I should have known that I wasn't able to sneak something off without him noticing- other people don't. I suspected that was because most people weren't as bright. I wasn't sure.

Tensing, I did as I asked and tossed it in the trashcan, planning to get it later.

* * *

When I finished reading the letter, Father walked into my room.

"Amelia Holmes."

"You knew I would read it," I stated as a matter of a fact.

"Of course I did, the point is that you went against my order to just leave it in the trash."

"You said to toss it in the trash, not to leave it."

He smirked at me,

"Very well. And?"

"And what?"

"And what of the letter, out with it."

The letter was… incredibly dull actually and of no interest to me- despite that it was about me. Uncle Mycroft was saying that with Father's content, he would send me to Japan to live in a house and go to a very studious academy there just to get away from the drama of London. It wasn't important since I knew it wasn't going to happen.

"I can't believe that he would request for you to send me to Japan to get away when I clearly won't."

"Actually you are," Watson said as he came into the room.

"I'm afraid I don't really understand."

"You are going to Japan," Watson repeated, "To go away, you're set up to go to a very nice school called Ouran Academy."

"I don't speak Japanese," I said smoothly, "So I fail to see how I could possibly go to school in Japan."

"Which if you didn't speak Japanese, then yes, it would be rather pointless, but you do," Father commented, "so you are going."

Knowing that when Father said something, it was true. I did my best to not put up a fight. Though I did despise planes.

* * *

The night before leaving, I spent the time packing my bag full of clothes and other necessities that weren't much. Watson helped me choose what was important to pack and what wasn't since I would've packed Eve. Eve was my skull that I usually talked to. Father had gotten me the skull after I kept talking to the one on the mantle. It annoyed him since it was his skull after all.

As soon as I was done packing, I debated on whether or not to do some background information on the school. _I suppose not since I would rather find out things when I get there… Even if I don't plan on staying there long. _

I decided that I would probably only be there for a few weeks before Father ended up getting into trouble. He would probably end up in some outrageous case again and end up getting intro trouble. I would try to help him and probably end up in the same state of trouble- that was what happened when I spoke to the judge once.

At least Moriarty was dead otherwise I would do everything I could to make sure he was- even if it meant facing him personally. He did frame my father- rather impressively. I still wondered just how Moriarty was able to get so much information about Father. I knew that Watson and Uncle knew, but they refused to tell me and I wasn't able to figure it out.

To make matters worse, there was also that incident with Father faking his death. I thought he was dead at first since I never saw the body. I believed that was the first time that I ever cried. _But at least Moriarty is gone and he can't come back, not after a death like that._

Though, I knew somewhere deep inside that he just might. Moriarty wasn't like the boring normal people- no he was very smart. I dared to say that he was as smart, if not smarter, than my father. For that reason, I had to admit that Moriarty brought up an emotion in me that I wasn't familiar with- fear.


	2. To Japan

**Author Note: Please review!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 1- To Japan:**

**Amelia:**

To my slight relief, my uncle's private plane was the one taking me to Japan and he was accompanying me as well. Father wasn't too pleased about that, though it did serve him right for just shipping me away without telling me first. Then again, I was to blame for not noticing that they were planning it. I made a mistake and that was rare- but I supposed I just had room for improvement.

"You will like Ouran Academy," my uncle said as he sipped his tea.

"I'm sure," I answered smoothly, "But there must be a reason that it's that school in particular?"

I knew my uncle and I knew that nothing he did was without a reason.

"Besides to get you a good education," he raised an eyebrow, "…I'm not sure what you mean."

"Uncle, I mean this in a respectful way, but you do not do things without them adding to your benefit."

"Maybe with other people, but not my family," Uncle said firmly, "…however, I should warn you that this particular school has very interesting students whose parents are very influential in the business world."

_Ah, there is the catch._ He wished to send me there in hopes of befriending those students to set up connections for the future. _Brilliant, I must admit. _I did suppose that setting up connections now would benefit myself in the future, but if he thought that I would actually _befriend_ students, then he was wrong.

* * *

The house was far too expensive for my tastes, though I wished to not offend Uncle, so I kept my mouth shut. I knew that it wasn't wise to offend him. He had to be one of the few people I respected- the others, of course, being Father, Hudson, Watson, and Lestrade (some had more respect than others). Though, Molly wasn't too bad. She was almost like a mother to me- almost. She wanted to be like a mother, I could tell. I viewed her more as a big sister that made up with what she lacked in with empathy.

The house was very large, like a mansion. Far bigger than the flat that I shared with Father and Watson. Around the house was a large wall with a gate, I was sure that Uncle was just doing what he could to protect me. He did love me after all, and I loved him even if we were both bad at showing it. Father and I were the same way.

I watched out the window of the limo as the gate opened so we could drive through.

"The security code," Uncle explained, "is-"

"-22589," I finished for him.

He smirked,

"Of course. When we get inside, a maid will show you to your room that should have your uniform in the closet. The butler or maid can take your bags to your room. You start school tomorrow and I expect nothing but perfection. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"I encourage you to join a club," Uncle continued, "Maybe even make friends if you can."

I gave him a look,

"I'm told that I'm not the best suited for friends."

"And I'm the one that told you to prove them wrong," Uncle pointed out, "Now, I will be leaving as soon as you are inside to go back to London, but you will be watched over closely."

"Understandable."

As soon as I had said that, we had parked inside the large driveway. Someone opened my door- a butler. He looked about fifty- _a twenty-two year old wedding ring that is shined- happy marriage, smile lines, small cat hairs on the lap- black, old shoes but the suit is new and freshly crisp,_

"Welcome to your new home, Miss Holmes."

I nodded, but offered no reply. Uncle nodded towards the butler,

"Thank you, Alfred," he said in English- I briefly wondered why he wasn't speaking Japanese, "Amelia, this your butler and guardian while you are here- Alfred. You have two maids- Tsuki and Mimi, who you will meet later. Tsuki is hard of hearing so be sure to speak clearly. The gardener is Finny and the cook is Williams. These staff members are trusted to keep you protected and there are guards placed everywhere with heavy security. I'm afraid that I must get going back to London now. Remember to call your father everyday and to call me once a week. Understood?"

"Yes, Uncle Mycroft."

A maid with short silver hair and dark eyes appeared in the normal maid outfit. _Hearing aid, she must be Tsuki. No wedding ring, no tan line on the finger- never married or widowed? The uniform is old, but cleaned- she's been working as a maid for a long time. Picture in her pocket that's peaking out of a young girl- daughter most likely since who would keep a picture of a girl in their pocket when it's their niece and it has worn edges and old fold lines- it's not a recent picture. Gun in her pocket. _

"Tsuki," I greeted, "I wasn't aware that maids carried guns."

She looked a bit surprised before chuckling,

"How did you- oh, Mister Holmes, Mycroft that is not your father, warned us about your observations. I'm a good shooter, Miss Holmes and I must keep you safe in an emergency, it's only common sense to carry a gun."

I nodded in understanding. Alfred had opened the door for me while Tsuki grabbed my bags. I did my best to hold my tongue as he showed me throughout the large mansion- kitchen, living room, dining room, the three bathrooms, two guestrooms, and finally my bedroom. Tsuki had already placed my bags into the room, thankfully.

"I do hope you enjoy your time in Japan, Miss," Alfred said as he left before he closed the door behind him.

I looked at my room. _I must admit that Uncle Mycroft does know what I like- simplicity, organization, and style. _Actually, my organization was the only reason that my father's flat was actually livable because Lord knew that he didn't listen to Hudson.

The walls were a light blue-gray and the floor, like the rest of the mansion, was dark hardwood. There was a very large bed in the corner with dark blue satin covers. I had a large window and being on the second floor it had a nice view of the garden outside. There was a recliner. There was a desk that had room for my laptop and notebook. I had a shelf above the small fireplace that was filled with various books and a bit of extra space left on it. A door to the left was the one to the hall and the door to the right was to another bathroom. Lastly, there was a doorway to the walk-in closet.

Uncle did go all out- but that was to be expected. I opened my bag to find that it was already cleaned out- the maid, most likely Tsuki, had put everything up. I was pleased to find that she didn't touch the other bag that was filled with more malicious items such as my laptop, my notebook, a gun, my violin, and a small package of Nicotine packages that I snatched from father (I didn't use them as frequently as Father and wasn't an addict). Most of all, it had the one thing that I probably needed most- Eve. I had snuck her into my bag even if it wasn't deemed 'important' by Watson.

I placed the laptop on the desk along with my notebook and placed the loaded gun and cigarettes into the drawer of the desk. My violin went nicely in the corner and lastly, Eve was placed on the shelf next to the books.

Someone knocked my door. _Light knock, most likely female. _My eyes looked to the bottom of the floor- _white shoes, it must be Mimi. Tsuki had black shoes on. _

"Come in, Mimi."

The door opened and the maid looked a bit flustered. Her black hair was in a ponytail and she looked about ten years older than me- making her twenty-seven. Then she chuckled nervously,

"I'm not sure how you did that, but Mister Holmes did say that you were crafty… I'm sorry to disturb you Miss, but I was needing to know if you wanted anything."

"I'm fine," I answered, "…The uniform is in my closet, correct?"

"Correct, Miss."

Nodding, I went swiftly into the closet and searched- _mine, mine mine, there it is. _I recognized about one fourth of the clothing as mine, the rest as new clothes that Uncle Mycroft most likely bought for me without my consent (he was always trying to do things like that). There was one article that stood out since it wasn't my usual style and it was the one that I pulled out. It was a yellow, puffy dress with white leggings going with it.

"Not to bad," I admitted.

"Will you like me to get you up at a certain time, Miss? Or have the cook fix something in particular for breakfast for tomorrow? You do have school tomorrow, Miss."

"I'm well aware. I awake at five in the morning, every day and I will do it on my own. I usually have tea and biscuits for breakfast…"

"Thank you," I hesitantly added.

She nodded and left. After setting out the uniform, I undressed, setting my scarf on the recliner. I lay down in the bed; _I do hope that people at the school aren't boring. I can only handle so much dullness._


	3. It's Not Rude If It's a Fact

**Author Note: Please review!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 2- It's Not Rude If It's a Fact:**

**Amelia:**

I woke up at precisely five in the morning like I planned. I always wake up at that time; it's my schedule after all. I quickly took a shower, dried my hair, and got into my uniform in just under an hour. I put the black flats on my feet with a small scowl. While the uniform was cute, it was by no means exactly fashionable. Perhaps I could make a suggestion or two to the chairman. No, I _will_ make that suggestion or two… perhaps more than that.

I didn't bother with makeup. Honestly, I didn't really see the point of having makeup on. It was pointless to make myself fit into the idea of beauty for others. I didn't care what others thought of me. Most people, I have found, say that but secretly wish to change something about them so that could fit in or they secretly do care. Honestly, I really didn't. I found myself perfect the way I was despite some minor feelings of fear that I occasionally got.

I just never found the point of being social when everyone I had met told me that I was the exact opposite of it. I knew that I got most of it from my father- or at least perhaps learned it from him. Though Father was doing better since Watson showed up.

Uncle Mycroft wasn't that much better than Father. He was as smart as father, though I sometimes thought him a bit dumber. He was more socially acceptable though that might have to do with his status.

When I walked downstairs to the kitchen, I noticed the cook was waiting. He had black hair that was slicked back and blue eyes. He wore the usual cook outfit. _Bleached multiple times, dark stains that look like syrup, flour, old uniform that hasn't been thoroughly cleaned, gun in the back of his pants, no ring or tan line- never married. _

"Why did you make pancakes," I asked.

He huffed,

"I haven't even lifted the lid off the plate and you know what it is."

_A skeptic. Pity._

"Couldn't you?"

Ignoring him, I did sit down and lifted the lid- revealing the pancakes and silverware. I drank some tea and nibbled on the pancakes.

"I would appreciate scones or biscuits tomorrow," I ordered Williams, who didn't look too pleased.

He scowled and I didn't paid him no mind as I headed towards the limo to go to school- I despised school. It was practically useless information, as Father had said, there was more useful things you could use that mind space for.

As much as Uncle Mycroft wanted perfection and good grades, I doubted that I would when I had no intention of actually _wasting_ mind space. He wouldn't be too pleased, but since when was Uncle ever pleased?

* * *

The limo stopped in front of the pink school. I was a bit displeased with the color, though I supposed the outrageous color was to be expected when the uniform dress was yellow. After getting out of the limo, I straightened my dress. I did plan on making alterations on the dress, but today I was pressed for time.

I made my way inside gracefully. _The picture to the right is slightly off. _I placed my route and every detail of the school that I saw inside my mind palace for future use. I did find the office easily though.

There was a secretary at the desk by the door. She had long black hair pulled into a professional bun and looked in her early twenties. The nametag on her desk said _Natsumi Michi. _ She was looking at her phone and smiling. _The name on the phone says Shoji._ _Wedding ring, but no family pictures on the desk besides the one of her daughter- what I presume is her daughter. Wedding ring is old, unpolished. Mouse on the right side, right-handed, messy state of desk, loose papers everywhere. _

"Welcome," the secretary greeted in Japanese, "You must be the new student, Holmes Amelia?"

"You are correct."

"Chairman Suoh is inside that room there," she waved me off, still smiling at her phone.

"Is that the new version of that _SI Phone,_" I asked, faking interest.

Mrs. Natsumi looked up with a smile,

"Oh yeah! It's the newest thing!"

"I know," I said, excitedly, "May I have a look?"

She looked a bit weary, but complied. I looked at the phone, feigning interest in the apps.

"So, this plays videos with HD sound, right?"

She nodded. I continued down the list of contacts and briefly looked at the messages before exiting and handing it back to her.

"Thanks," I said, silently praising my acting skills that I had gained from Father, "Uncle was thinking of getting me one but I wasn't too sure until now!"

I headed into the room that Chairman Suoh was in. He looked at me with a bright smile as I closed the door. I analyzed him quickly. _Cheery, clean suit that is regularly pressed, no wedding ring, gold watch that is a clue to his wealth, newly shined shoes..._

"Hello, you must be Holmes Amelia-"

"-Are you aware that your secretary is not only incompetent, but cheating on her husband as well? She's having an affair with a man by the name of Shoji."

He looked surprised.

"I thought that you should be aware," I said, "It's unprofessional to not know what your employees go through, correct?"

I never liked cheaters, well I lacked in areas of affection and affection in general, and I did understand that marriage was solid- or symbolized to be solid and eternity. For someone to not treat solidity with importance was someone I didn't care for and I wasn't afraid to show it. I hoped that she was at least fired, not for her affair but that she was clearly useless and didn't take the job seriously.

"I apologize," Mister Suoh said, coughing nervously, "I wasn't aware of that and she is new here, just a temporary secretary until I could find a more acceptable one."

"Be sure to do that."

Mister Suoh seemed a bit uncomfortable, though I wasn't sure as to why. He finally just grabbed some papers off of his desk and handed them to me.

"This is your schedule and the map of the school."

"The map is unneeded and unnecessary, but thank you. And I wished to speak of something else as well."

"Oh and what is that," he sounded a bit curious and surprised.

"The female uniform-"

"-We get complaints about them all the time, I know they're a hideous yellow," he waved it off.

"Actually, I was saying that if you are sure to keep it this color, then to make it more fashionable. Perhaps make it longer so it reaches the floor that way females wouldn't have to bother with the leggings, or to make it mid-thigh as to keep the leggings, but make the leggings go all the way down."

He nodded,

"I do suppose you make a good point and I will keep that in mind for the future. If you like, you can alter your dress if it's that much of an issue."

I nodded and then tossed the map away as I walked out. I recalled that Watson said that I was almost as bad as my father, though Father still ranked top on the list of being rude. I didn't think I was rude to state a fact so I failed to see what he meant.


	4. Not Smug, Just Smart

**Author Note: Please review!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 3- Not Smug, Just Smart:**

**Third Person: **

Tamaki wasn't surprised when the new student walked in. His father did tell him of her, Amelia Holmes. His father told Tamaki to treat her well and to make sure that she enjoyed Ouran for it was important with relations to an important man under the Queen by the name of Mycroft Holmes, who was Amelia's uncle. He also warned Tamaki that Amelia was very intelligent, might seem a bit rude and off, but overall, was very important.

Though, he wasn't expecting the delicate looking girl to walk through those doors. He was expecting a bookworm, not a flower. She had long curly dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back; two very curly strands framed her heart face that brushed against her high cheekbones. Her gray-blue eyes seemed professional like her brain was always on overload.

"Class," Sensei said, "This is Holmes Amelia, she's the new student from England, please welcome her warmly."

Amelia looked at the class. _Gossiping I hate it… blonde's the center of attention in the female population since most of them are staring at him or at times looking at the black haired bloke with glasses, teacher's older with a son and happily married._

Seeing that the blonde and the black haired bloke with the glasses obviously were the center of attention. Amelia focused her second analyzing on them.

_Blonde- cheery, chairman's son since I saw his picture on the desk, like the other rich folk the uniform is pressed and clean, specks of cake crumbs on the suit, smells like vanilla, there's a rose in his pocket, the way he's bouncing in his seat suggests that he's dramatic and flamboyant. _

_The black haired bloke- more professional appears to be friends with the blonde, precisely clean no traces of any dirt though there is faint black cat hairs on the pants, the watch is on his left wrist, and pencil is in his right hand- right-handed, writing in his notebook. The notebook is worn, obviously well written in and a prized possession. Slightly tanned- he's been in the sun lately. A rather girly perfume comes off of him, faint from here but if I was closer than it would be slightly stronger, not the type for a girlfriend or a one-night stand. There's a sign of a bruise in the shape of a fist just below the collar, barely visible with the shirt and jacket- such force, must've been a male, but no other injuries that would suggest a fight. The bruise looks like it's supposed to be hidden rather well with the foundation on it and the way the shirt collar is pulled up. _

Meanwhile, Kyoya was doing his own analyzing of the girl. _Amelia Dawn Holmes, age seventeen, daughter of Sherlock Holmes, mother unknown and presumed deceased, a consultant for the police on occasions, her father is an impressive man, solving some very important and great mysteries and his current client is the Queen if my records don't fail, impressive indeed. Mycroft Holmes, her uncle, is extremely influential and is the one that signed her up for Ouran after all. Interesting indeed and perhaps a challenge._

The main difference between Amelia Holmes and Kyoya Ootori was that Kyoya didn't _see,_ he didn't _observe._ The only thing that Kyoya did was _record,_ _hack, bribe, blackmail, _and _look-up. _He did observe, to a degree, but he wasn't near Amelia's level- at least that was the way it seemed.

"Holmes," Sensei directed, "Please take a seat behind Suoh Tamaki."

The blonde's hand shot up as he bounced in his seat. Amelia heard the whispers of envy coming from the other girls. As soon as Amelia sat down, she retained her perfect posture.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy," Tamaki greeted smoothly as he cupped her chin, "I hope you love it here and find it enjoyable, Princess."

Amelia wasn't affected by his acts.

"If you do not get your hand off of me, I will break it and yes, I do know how to. I'm insulted that you think that I would fall for such a false act like that one."

Tamaki faltered and started to sulk as if a dark cloud was over him. Kyoya sighed,

"I do apologize for Tamaki's acts, but he didn't mean to offend you in anyway."

Kyoya used his 'host smile' on Amelia, but she just raised an eyebrow,

"You know that I found the false act offending, and you yet you do your own. Interesting."

Kyoya smirked,

"Your records do not do you any justice, Amelia."

"I'm flattered that you found me interesting enough to look into. By the way, why did your father hit you? And you should make sure that the cat doesn't lay on your clothes and tell your sister that if she hugs you every morning that her perfume will linger on you all day as it is now."

Kyoya looked a bit stunned and then smirked,

"So you did do you research."

"No, I just observed."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"You knew all that from just seeing me?"

"No, observing you and you are right… My records do not do me justice."

Amelia didn't sound smug or like she was trying to show-off. Her voice, slightly monotonic, just sounded as if she was stating facts. Kyoya realized that she was doing just that- stating facts. _Interesting indeed._

"Perhaps going to Music Room Three after school might interest you," Kyoya added, "I'm sure you will find it interesting."

"I doubt that," Amelia answered, "School's are dull and incredibly boring just wasting space in the mind with pointless facts."

"Pointless," Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "It teaches things such as mathematics, science, and that even that the Earth goes around the sun."

"Wait," Amelia said, sounding slightly surprised, "…the Earth goes around the sun?"

Everyone that was nearby turned to look at her in disbelief.

"How could she not know that," one girl said rudely, "Talk about dumb."

"It's pointless," Amelia said surprisingly calmly at the girl, "Whether the sun goes around the Earth or visa versa or that we're all candy, we're still here so I don't see how it is important and I am anything but dumb, if anything you are for insulting me especially when you haven't taken a good look at your life."

"You don't know anything about my life," the girl whispered harshly.

_The uniform is too small, tan lines on the wrist suggest that she once wore a watch, expensive necklace that usually comes in a set with earrings yet she wears none, the uniform is a size too small and is not freshly cleaned or pressed, and the shoes are dirty._

"I know that your family is going through financial trouble, at least you are and I suspect that it's only a matter of time before you get out of Ouran."

The girl turned red as nearby students snickered.

"I-h-how did you know about that?"

"Observation and intelligence, something that you highly lack."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses with a smirk, _yes her presence in the club will be interesting indeed._


	5. Potentially Interesting

**Chapter 4- Potentially Interesting:**

**Third Person:**

Amelia's day was incredibly dull to her and annoying to those stuck in her classes. Besides her blunt disregard for learning, Amelia also made a few comments to people that she didn't favor that made people feel uncomfortable. Though, she only spoke out twice once in first hour and the second time in second hour when the teacher was being unfair.

During lunch, she didn't bother going to the cafeteria. Instead, she opted for the garden. While she did eat a lot and frequently having her high metabolism to thank for her figure- she didn't feel like eating when she had exploring to do.

She did love gardening. To her, plants were beautiful. All of them did the same thing and was almost the same chemically having the same cells, the same ways to get their energy and live. Yet, they were all different like people. Unlike people, however, plants were innocent.

She admired the red roses as she stumbled across someone. He was about her height, 5' 8", with red hair and golden eyes. _A weapon concealed on him, rough complexion, yet he hides in the garden and is holding an injured bird. Rebellious streak obvious in the way he messed up the uniform slightly. Gold watch on the right wrist, so left-handed. Mafia son, no doubt, and one that wishes to be softer, that's cliché. _

Amelia wasn't concerned in the least as she walked past him.

"Hey," he called out roughly, "What are you doing here? It's lunch."

Amelia looked at him directly in the eyes, catching him off guard,

"Exactly, so why are you out here? No matter, I'm just passing through."

Ritsu Kasanoda looked at the girl in front of him. She wasn't concerned in him in the least, or flustered. In a way, she acted like she had no feeling at all.

"Don't you know who I am," Ritsu asked roughly.

"No and honestly, I don't see why I should. Yes, you're a mafia son, that's obvious to anyone, but I don't see how that concerns me when you obviously don't mean me harm."

For a while, Ritsu just stared at the girl, not really believing what she said.

"How did you know I wouldn't harm you?"

"You were holding an injured bird, nursing it to help and such empathetic reactions suggest a softer side. You have a gun and knife, yet you didn't draw them."

Ritsu continued to gaze at the girl and then realized how beautiful she looked. He blushed slightly and looked away,

"I suppose you have a point."

_Of course I do, that's why I said it,_ Amelia thought, _there's no point in conversing really when it's pointless just as school is. _

"…the bird has a broken wing," Amelia finally said, "the best thing to do for it is to wrap the wing. If you don't wish for people to see you caring for it, perhaps you could put it in a shoe box with holes in it? Make sure that it's filled with bedding and that it won't injure itself in there and you would need to feed and water it every single day. Miss one day and it will die."

Ritsu was a bit shocked that Amelia had said that. _She doesn't seem the type to just offer advice, or any advice… or anything nice maybe._

"Thank you."

Amelia nodded and then headed back to the school, taking the exact route that was needed.

**0000**

After school, curiosity brought Amelia to the doors of Music Room Three. She was sure that it was a club since Tamaki had seemed thrilled that she would be coming despite that Kyoya was the one to invite her. When she opened the doors, she was greeted by several voices at once.

_"_~Welcome," they all chimed.

_Tamaki, Kyoya,_ Amelia analyzed quickly, _the shorter blonde is obviously eighteen since he's in the high school uniform and familiar with the taller clearly eighteen year old. Lots of cake crumbs and smells of cake, rose in the pocket, stance suggests fighting training in the past or now, the bunny in his hands- an heirloom perhaps? Or maybe just a sentimental objects since people tend to keep those for some reason. Very old, older than him maybe, worn sewing suggests that he doesn't want to fix it so he isn't the one that made it- a mother or grandmother most likely._

_The taller black haired- same fighting training as the small one, obviously eighteen, high school uniform is scrunched more at shoulders so the little one is the one on his shoulders a lot, cake crumbs, but none near the face or hands- he wasn't the one eating cake. Rose in the pocket. Stern face, more serious than the little one._

_The twins- obviously very different from one another, the stance they're in suggests one is the more aggressive and the other more passive. Both are in sync, obviously close and people like that usually have trouble letting others in so why are they in a club? Their clothes are pressed and clean, obviously a new one every day or something of the sorts._

_The brunette- youngest one, a commoner judging that it's her only uniform since it's been cleaned so many times and bleached, smells of cake and coffee- instant, why is she in the male uniform? _

"Ah," Tamaki said, going into his act, "if it isn't the newest little kitten at school?"

He cupped her chin. Amelia kept a straight face as she grabbed his hand and twisted it, causing him to shout out.

"Hey," the twins shouted, "What was that for?"

"I warned him in first hour that if he did that I would break his hand. I didn't break it, I just caused him pain. He shouldn't have touched me without my consent."

"B-but," Tamaki stuttered.

"Either way," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "That was hardly acceptable."

"I fail to see how," Amelia answered, "I warned him and he chooses to ignore that warning therefore it is his fault and his only."

Haruhi just nodded,

"She's right, senpai, if she warned you and you didn't stop, it's your fault."

Tamaki started to cry and go into his corner, muttering that his daughter didn't love him. Amelia watched interested slightly, _interesting indeed- easily offended, overdramatic._

"Hiya Mai-chan," Hunny greeted sensing the tension in the room.

Amelia titled her head slightly,

"My name is Amelia and if I am correct, _chan_ is an honorific for those you are familiar with, particularly friends."

Hunny nodded happily,

"Yes! That's right!"

"I fail to see how you can consider me a friend within the first minute of meeting me."

"Hunny-senpai views everyone as friends," Haruhi explained.

"I…fail to understand," Amelia said slowly.

_He views everyone as possible is possibly the most idiotic thing I have ever heard. No one can befriend everyone. Everyone has enemies, or archenemies in my case. _

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, _interesting; she doesn't seem to understand the concept of friendship, given her… lack of social abilities that isn't such a stretch. _Haruhi wasn't too sure what to make of the new girl, a second year that was apparently in Tamaki and Kyoya's class. The twins thought she was a bit dull. Hunny and Takashi, however, were two of three to see that she never really got out of a shell that she wasn't aware of- at least that was what it seemed like._ I wonder if she ever smiled,_ Hunny thought looking at the stern, professional girl, _I'll have to make her happy! _

Amelia, however confused as she was, almost smiled. _Now this place doesn't look dull in the least- perhaps it has the potential to be interesting even if the people are easy to read. _


	6. The Update

**Chapter 5- The Update:**

**Third Person:**

"Anyway," Tamaki said, getting out of his stupor since his hand felt better, "Welcome to the wonderful Host Club! Who will you like to host you today?"

Amelia just blinked, processing the situation, as Tamaki continued,

"There's Hunny-senpai, the boy lolita. Takashi, the silent and wild type. Haruhi, the natural, Kyoya is the cool type, and the twins are the devilish type! Or would you like me, kitten? The Princely type."

"…That is incredibly false," Amelia finally said, "From your introduction, for lack of a better term, I assume that this club entertains women and perhaps men as well? I fail to see how the school board accepts such a club, so I assume you just talk to your clients, correct? Serve them coffee and cake, strawberry from the smell. I see how each type goes to each person, especially considering that Hunny is holding that bunny that his grandmother made and that Takashi hardly speaks. The twins must play a lot of pranks, how does that not annoy you, as the vice president," she directed the last question to Kyoya.

"It's all incredibly transparent," Amelia continued, "Though, I suspect that Haruhi must have some type to debt to the club? She's levelheaded and wouldn't get caught up in this club easily and since she is on a scholarship, she wouldn't be able to afford anything if she broke it. From the book in her bag, she's an active reader, so she must've thought that this abandoned music room was just that, not expecting to break something and join the club, correct?"

Tamaki turned pale and shut down, not believing that she got all that information within just a minute. The others smiled.

"That was a good deduction," Haruhi smiled, "How could you tell all that?"

"How could you not," Amelia seemed genuinely confused, "it's all a bit obvious really."

"Not to us," the twins chimed, "You must be crazy smart."

"True, but mostly I observe," Amelia stated, "The rabbit in his hands is old as him and he obviously cares for it. There are places where it needs to be sewed up again, but he doesn't do it- he doesn't know how to sew. So someone special must have given it to him. Could be his mother, but no, a mother's death doesn't really fit. Must be a grandmother. There are hardly lines on Takashi's face, he doesn't move it a lot so he must not be much of a vocal person. Though, he does care about Hunny since his suit is even fitted to Hunny's weight on his shoulders. Brothers but there's not realty a resemblance so cousins, I assume.

The twins' smirk never left their places, they find this interesting. Stance suggests that they are very close and people that close tend to not trust people easily and usually act out. One is more aggressive than the other. This whole time they've been moving the chairs around slightly before other clients arrive without anyone noticing with a smirk on their faces. They know that by moving the chairs by just one centimeter, no one would notice, but being used to the past rearrangement, they would be bumping into things and tripping constantly having not adjusted to that extra centimeter. They must be tricksters.

And I could go on, obviously, but people tend to get bored," Amelia finished.

Everyone looked at her a bit shocked, but impressed.

"That was awesome," the twins laughed, "You're not boring at all if you can do all that!"

"I must admit, hearing the reasoning behind your conclusions is impressive," Kyoya added.

"Wow," Hunny said, "can you do that often? That's really cool Mia-chan!"

"Amelia," she corrected, "And… it is?"

"You have to get compliments a lot," Haruhi said, "I mean, that was pretty amazing."

"No, not really. People tend to say other things when I finish."

"Really," Hunny asked cutely, "What do they say?"

"That I'm too much like my father for my own good, or to just bugger off."

"Bugger," Tamaki said confused, "is that a commoner term?"

"No," Haruhi shook her head, "I don't get it either."

Amelia sighed, _Japan doesn't use that word._

"They say to piss off," she explained.

"That's not very nice," Hunny cried.

"I found that people rarely are without a reason," Amelia shrugged, "one gets used to it. As interesting as this has been, I must take my leave before your clients get here."

"Wait," Hunny said and Amelia turned to look at him as he continued, "Will you come back tomorrow?"

Amelia smirked,

"Perhaps."

**Amelia:**

When I got back home, the host club was still on my mind. They were interesting people, I would give them that. They weren't like the other people at Ouran or even Japan, or anywhere. They were easy to analyze, so that was dull. Still, if their foolish antics were anything to go by, I would probably find their club the most entertaining, or maybe even that Black Magic Club that I heard whispers about.

Though, Hunny confused me. He was… nice, seemingly without a motive. He considered me a friend though he hardly knew me. That was foolish on his part. Being my friend brought things that most people didn't want to deal with- danger, murder, and mostly, my family.

Kyoya had to be the easiest to read, though telling him so would only get him frustrated and cause him to dig into my past. Though, that wasn't a bad thing. Let him find what he would find and let's see where that took us, it could be interesting. Still, he was transparent to me, but apparently solid to others. His fake smile and charm was just that- fake. What I found interesting, however, was that if you pointed that it was fake, he was cold. Though the cold exterior was a façade as well, hiding that perhaps he did care after all. Though, of course, I didn't let on that I knew about his many layers. I was sure that there was more as well. He could very well be interesting, but perhaps not since he was easy to read.

Still, I could tell that my time at Ouran will not be dull- at least, the people might not be.

"Miss," Mimi said as she knocked on my door, "would you like to come down to eat diner?"

I was glad that I had changed out of my uniform since my casual attire was a bit more comfortable. I dared to not dress into my pajamas- I slept in nude. While I personally didn't mind, I found that it was usually frowned upon. Though I could honestly care less. I just found my casual clothes more comfortable in case something happened- I wouldn't have to investigate in the nude.

"Of course," I answered, opening the door and brushing past her to my way to the kitchen where I knew that Williams would be waiting.

"Herbal tea, good enough I suppose though I doubt that it's as good as the tea in London…Salad, really Williams?"

Williams looked like he wanted to hit me while Alfred, who was nearby shook his head.

"Miss Holmes, Williams prepared the salad as a side-dish, the main dish being-"

"-paella," I finished, "I'm well aware. Though, if it's possible, could you please make a Japanese dish tomorrow? I would like to try it."

Williams nodded,

"Of course, Miss Holmes."

I had to admit- it was a bit entertaining to get him wound up. I wondered if that was why Father irritated Anderson a lot. It was entertaining, especially if it was Anderson since he was a bit of a twat at times.

"Ah, Tsuki," a guy's voice cried out as he ran into the kitchen, "the rose bushes are terrible! I broke my clippers again and-"

He stopped to look at me. He had black hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail that showed off his dark green eyes. He was my age and wore jeans, sneakers, and tan shirt that had the long-sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

_He must be Finny, the gardener. The only one that I haven't met. He's been working on the rose bushes- he just said so. But he has also been working on the pink orchids- the small pieces of the petals on his sleeves, smile lines, wide eyes, single- no ring, the type of deodorant, his hair's been unwashed for a few days, and he still smells of dirt due to skipped showers. No girlfriend would let him go anywhere smelling like that. His clothes are old, wrinkled, doesn't care much for appearance. _

Finny continued to stare at me for a second before finally looking down,

"I'm so sorry Miss Holmes, I wasn't aware that you were already downstairs for dining."

"It's fine, Finny," I waved it off, "Make sure the white orchids get tended to as you were doing before."

He looked a bit surprised before smiling. I was going to say something else, but my phone rang. I answered the cell phone that was in my back pocket.

"Hello Uncle."

"_Hello Amelia,"_ Uncle Mycroft greeted in the phone, "_Be sure to text your father. How was your first day?"_

_"_It was fine, Uncle, though it was a bit daft."

_"Really, how so?"_

I debated if I should tell him. I decided that I should since he probably already knows, though I would love to hear his reaction.

"I ran into a club."

"_….And of course you did analyze them and scare them off. Amelia, I told you that you shouldn't be so much like your Father and-"_

_"_Yes I analyzed them but it didn't scare them off. I dare say that one called me his friend."

"_You made friends?"_

_"_I never really had friends before and I find them restricting and it only holds me back no matter how much I wish that someone would put up with me. But yes, I suppose I did."

"_That's wonderful, Amelia. Please do keep relations with them. Show them what you can do, without scaring them off and set up connections with the future."_

_"_I planned as much Uncle."

What I said was true. Friendship was foolish when all it did was hold me back and not only that, but if I ever cared for someone as a friend they would end up in danger. Though I would lie if I said I didn't wish for someone to not run off for once. If I did play it right, I would gain relations and connections that would be used in the future- friends, no, just business.

_"Very well. Call your father for once, Amelia. I know he likes to text, but I think a call would be rather entertaining if you were to do it on the landline."_

Knowing that something was planned, I got mildly interested so I agreed before hanging up on Uncle with a quick farewell and calling Father on the landline and not his cell.

_"Hello?"_

"Watson," I greeted.

"_Amelia? Is that you? Of course it's you, how was school today? How's Japan?"_

"The people are daft, but otherwise, alright. Though, I hope that you all understand that I won't be getting good grades since I do not have any intention of actually memorizing that information when it's-"

"_-a waste of a room in your mind palace, I know. So how are the Japanese anyway?"_

"Actually," I said with a small smirk, "I made friends."

There was a soft thud and I knew why Uncle wanted me to call the landline- so that I would surprise Watson.

"_Amelia,"_ Father's voice came on, "_I don't know what you said, but he fainted. Pity I was hoping that he would make me a cuppa. How was school?"_

_"_School is dull, Father, but the people are slightly interesting."

"_Oh? How so? You can't read them?"_

_"_Oh no, they're readable, but their character themselves are daft. One bloke called me a friend-"

"_-that's bullocks."_

_"_No, he really did. While friendship itself is…anyway, it would make good relations for the future so it's best to play nice, so to speak."

_"I suppose. Next time text me, but I must get along… I love you, Amelia."_


	7. Normal People Are So Dull

**Chapter 6- Normal People Are So Dull:**

**Amelia:  
**I woke up at the same time as I did yesterday- that was how I woke up everyday after all. I was pleased to find that my uniform had been cleaned and pressed for today's use and the black flats were shined. Most importantly, Tsuki and Mimi did the alterations that I had asked. I nodded at it approvingly.

I took a quick shower and then got dressed. The shoulder pads were flattened so it was a simple long-sleeved dress and it went mid-thigh. Deciding for a bit of a different look, I put on a black newsboy cap. Just before I opened the door, I decided against the hat and took it off.

I did drink a quick cuppa and ate a bit of a scone before headlining off into the limo to school.

"Wait, Miss Holmes!"

I stopped before I reached the limo to turn to face Alfred.

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"You left your bag, Miss Holmes."

Alfred bowed slightly as he handed me the black case. I nodded and took the bag,

"Thank you."

I didn't forget anything. I just didn't take the bag since I didn't find any need for it- if I didn't intend to learn why should I bring the materials needed? Still, I took the book since it did have my notebook in it. I didn't bring it yesterday and I didn't plan on bringing it today.

I put the bag over my shoulder and got into the limo. It wasn't a long drive to the school, but I still admired the view. I would have to explore sometime soon and take in the sights. Perhaps get some souvenirs, that was what people normally did, wasn't it? Didn't they usually get souvenirs and send them back home to people? Sometimes even a post card. Watson sent me a post card from Baskerville when they investigated there- that was one of the few cases that I wasn't in on since I had gotten sick. Father refused to let me leave when I was sick and he even made sure that Ms. Hudson would take care of me while he was away.

As I walked into the school, I went back to the garden again. Making a decision, I sat down in the middle of the garden and just relaxed- something I hardly ever did. Actually, it looked like I was relaxing but my mind was working a million miles a minute.

_How is Father doing in London? Is he alright? Working on a case, no doubt. I suppose he's safe with Watson though, or even by himself since Father usually manages to end up safe. I wonder what case he's working on though- an interesting one no doubt and here I am, bored out of my mind. _

**Third Person:**

Haruhi spotted Amelia in the garden and smiled. She went up to the girl,

"Holmes-san," Haruhi greeted, "Why are you out in the gardens?"

Amelia didn't answer until a few seconds later.

"Haruhi, I apologize. I was admiring the flowers. You may call me Amelia."

"Are you sure? It's not very respectful-"

"-I'm well aware of that and I'm also aware of the fact that you are the only one to even be respectful in the first place by calling me Holmes-san so in my eyes, you are the only one that is able to call me Amelia."

"I…I guess I understand, H- I mean, Amelia-senpai."

Amelia nodded. Haruhi was the only one to show respect. Tamaki was the least respectful since he called her kitten and princess. Kyoya was disrespectful as well since he called her Amelia, skipping honorifics all together. At least Hunny added _chan_ to her name.

"Shouldn't we be heading to class," Haruhi finally said.

"I suppose we should be, but then again school is rather dull."

Haruhi shook her head,

"Amelia-senpai, school's not that bad."

The two began to walk beside each other as they walked inside.

"It is," Amelia disagreed, "There's all this information that I don't need to know."

"You do need to know it to get a job."

"I'm a consulting detective just like my father is, I fail to see how school helps. It doesn't teach anything of importance and I know everything I need to know by observing. I don't need to know if the Sun goes around the Earth or whatever it does. It just wastes a room in my mind palace."

"Mind palace," Haruhi asked curiously.

"Mind palace," Amelia repeated, "Everything that we see, hear, and know is never lost or forgotten. It's the storing of memories by plotting them on a map of a familiar location, and retrieving those memories by finding the way back to them, so as to theoretically never forget anything. I see mine as a palace, just like my father. Everything is stored in a room. School would just use up a room that I would have no intention of going back to."

"That's really interesting Amelia-senpai," Haruhi said, "I never heard of anything like that. That's pretty amazing."

"Really? People tend to find it out of the normal and usually are very rude about learning that."

"Well, you know what they say," Haruhi joked with a wink, "aren't ordinary adorable?"

Haruhi looked at Amelia confused as Amelia stopped. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, _it's Haruhi._

Haruhi was even more confused when Amelia showed slight fear.

"Amelia-senpai, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Amelia said, taking a deep breath, "I must depart now and head to my class. I shall see you after school."

Amelia left without another word, leaving Haruhi behind. _What just happened?_

* * *

After school, Haruhi did tell the others about Amelia.

"Interesting," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "The method of Loci is hardly used in modern times and not widely accepted. To recall events, they must have complete silence and concentrate. To retrieve a memory can take anywhere from a second to a minute, to even a month."

"Wow," the twins whistled, "That's pretty intense."

"She didn't seem in a good mood though when we left."

"That's because she wasn't," Tamaki cried, "She almost broke my hand again! And she said some rude things to the teachers an students!"

"I would prefer it if you refrained from speaking about me behind my back."

Tamaki screamed as Amelia walked through the doors.

"Hosting hours are not yet beginning," Kyoya said and he started to continue, but Amelia interrupted him,

"I'm not here for the club. Hunny asked me to be here after school and here I am. I am, by no means, a client of yours."

Hunny cheered,

"Yay Amelia-chan came to see me!"

Amelia didn't even flinch as Hunny hugged her tightly.

"I can because I was curious," Amelia admitted, "you all may be daft, but you certainly aren't boring."

"Daft," Hunny questioned.

"Odd."

Hunny giggled,

"We are pretty odd, aren't we Takashi?"

"Hmm."

"This is getting boring," the twins complained, then went to Amelia,

"I'm Hikaru," one said as the other followed with,

"I'm Kaoru."

"Now let's play," they both said together as they put on caps, "Which One Is Hikaru Game!"

Amelia tried her best to not look entirely bored as the twins put on a show.

"This game is bullocks and frankly dull. The one on the right is Hikaru and the other is Kaoru."

"Wrong," the twins said.

"Don't mess with her guys," Haruhi scolded, "You both know that she's right."

The twins pouted and Amelia waved her hand,

"No need, Haruhi, I knew I was right and that was all that mattered if those two wanted to continue with their boring little game."

Hikaru clenched his fists in anger,

"We're not boring," he said furiously.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said, putting a hand on his twin's arm, "please calm down."

"I will not! She's saying that we are boring! We are anything but boring! Normal people are boring!"

Those words stuck a chord within Amelia, as those words were so similar to the ones spoken by Moriarty. Her body tensed and her fists clenched. Kyoya watched, curious, _interesting indeed._

"Are you okay Amelia-chan," Hunny asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Amelia answered crisply, "I'm fine…"

_Moriarty is gone and he won't come back. He won't… He can't. He was the person I couldn't read at all and the person that actually managed to fully anger my father and scare me- __me__. Hikaru was just talking out of anger, but he is by no means Moriarty,_ Amelia smirked, _he isn't nearly smart enough. _


	8. A Detective In Their Mists

**Chapter 7- A Detective In Their Mists:**

**Amelia:**

After school, I dressed in casual clothing of black skinny jeans, my dark gray sweater, black ankle boots, and the dark pink scarf that Alfred had to help me tie. I decided to not wear my combat boots simply because I couldn't find them. I put on a black and dark pink newsboy cap, tucking in my hair underneath it. I wanted to explore Japan and I wouldn't be able to do that from a limo. Besides, I didn't want to draw attention to myself when I went into the poorer neighborhoods if I rode in on a limo.

School had been interesting, both Haruhi and Hikaru had said lines similar to Moriarty's. That was unsettling to me, though I was sure I was overreacting. Still, I wasn't sure if I should look more into it. After all, there were no such things as coincidences, yet I doubted that the two had even heard of Moriarty. Kyoya might have, considering that he does his research and apparently does it very well. If that was true then he probably knew about my nicotine patches and that my father had a drug problem at times.

As I walked, I observed people. _Old man sitting on the bench- widow, remembering his wife by his forlorn expression and the way he keeps glancing to the left. The man who's in a hurry- in trouble with his wife by the bouquet of flowers, wedding ring, he kissed the young girl, she doesn't have a wedding ring and he didn't give her the flowers so she must be the mistress. _

I continued observing until my thoughts drifted to the host club. After a few days there, I dared to say that they were indeed interesting, but far from friends. Perhaps one day, but I did doubt it. Hunny was kind and naïve. I doubted that he would last in London very long if not for his fighting experience. Kyoya was calm, cool, and my favorite one to speak with since when he spoke, he had a point. Haruhi was my third favorite- Hunny being the second- since she was the sanest one besides Kyoya. Takashi was all right, but I found his lack of speech a bit dull, helpful but dull.

Still, I found that the members were entertaining, though their clients didn't like me. That was to be expected since I tended to say things about their families or themselves that I observe out loud. Though, Kyoya reminded them that since I was a guest that they had to put up with me. I did tell him that I wasn't a guest, but that was the only way to make them stop so he didn't correct himself. That annoyed me.

Bored, I pulled out my cell phone and started to text Father.

_What case are you working on?_

_AH_

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_An important and dangerous one. Keeping communications cleaned so just call your uncle if you need something. I love you, Amelia and please be careful. Watch out for a man named Magnussen- you knew who he is._

_SH_

That was a bit odd. Father never responded like that- he usually sent a few paragraphs about the case, what he thought of it, the people he met so far, and who was annoying him the most along with a 'what do you think' and 'love you.' If he didn't want me to message him, it was serious and dangerous indeed. I hoped that it would be all right.

Not to mention that he said to be careful of a man named Magnussen, so that meant that the rumors of his existence must have been true. He was a man to be trifled with- the Napoleon of Blackmail as Father had described him. He observed as well, sometimes so well that I suspected that he had something to tell him what that person has done. He was said to do anything and everything to catch people off guard and used their 'pressure-points' so to speak- pressure points were something that was bound to get under that person's skin. He usually didn't say it directly, according to the rumors I mean. He was said to just casually interject into a conversation- that caught people off guard more than saying it directly.

Of course since Father mentioned Magnussen then that meant that his case involved him and-

"Amelia-senpai?"

I looked up to see Haruhi. _Faint crumbs, she had toast for breakfast, girly clothes, hair hasn't been washed in a day or two but is still shiny._

"Haruhi," I greeted, "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she laughed, "I never see you outside the Host Club… I lost my pen so I was heading to the market to buy a new one."

I reached into my black bag, and pulled out an extra pen. I often wrote or sketched when I got bored, so I did carry a lot of pens with me. I tossed it to her,

"Use that one, it's less trouble. I'll find yours and until then use that."

"Thanks Amelia-senpai, I doubt you can find it though if I dropped it…"

"You didn't drop it, you're not that careless."

"You're right," Tamaki's voice chimed, as he appeared to hug Haruhi tightly, "My daughter is so careful!"

I resisted the urge to sigh as the rest of the host club appeared as well.

"The fact that all of you follow Haruhi around is grounds for stalking charges," I pointed out.

Kyoya smirked,

"Oh really? What about when the police force follows me?"

"No, they follow your father, and what would he think," I replied back just as smoothly.

Kyoya and I stared at each other for a while. We stood there nose to nose, our bodies were almost maybe a magazine-thick apart. Finally, he broke away as I slid my hand into his breast pocket. He seemed surprised and a bit unsettled- blushing slightly. The twins were laughing, but I paid no mind. I had a bit difficulty, but I managed to grab it. His face was bright red as I pulled my hand out.

I handed the pen to Haruhi,

"Here's your stole pen. I imagine that he just wanted it for profits."

"Ah, thanks Amelia-senpai."

I just reached out my hand and she handed me back my pen in exchange for hers.

"Th-that was unnecessary," Kyoya said.

"No, because if I asked you would've denied it because you planned on using it for profits no doubt."

Kyoya looked at me a bit curiously, though I was sure that there was a faint blush on his cheeks. _Ah, Magnussen isn't the only one that does things to catch people off guard since I've been told that I do it as well… though I don't do it on purpose for a majority of the times that I have done it._

"Amelia," Kyoya finally said, "Perhaps you would like to join us? We're heading to the commoner's mall."

I debated for a moment, before finally nodding. I supposed going with them might make for a more interesting trip. Though, Tamaki's antics did get annoying fast, especially with his little 'feuds' with the twins over Haruhi. _That girl is oblivious to the effects that she has on Tamaki and Hikaru since they both obviously like her. _

* * *

It didn't take long for me to slightly regret agreeing with going with them to the mall. For one, the twins kept trying to get me to try on clothes- to which I bluntly refused and warned them that if they tried to use force to get me to change, then I would sprain their arms. Then, it just got boring and predictable. Tamaki and the twins trying to get Haruhi into girly clothes, her being oblivious to them and refusing, Hunny wanting to go to every single bakery, Takashi being silent, Kyoya offering an off-hand comment every now and then usually to remind Haruhi of her debt.

Hunny looked at me cutely,

"Amelia-chan, are you okay? Are you getting bored?"

"Yes," I said bluntly, "It's becoming slightly dull here."

Hunny nodded and then looked like he was in thought. _What is he thinking?_ It seemed like a light bulb went off on his head,

"Amelia-chan, what store do you want to go to then?"

I looked at him amused. So far, no one had asked where I wanted to go- not that I really cared besides the fact that it was getting dull with everyone asking Haruhi. _So where would I like to go? I went to far too many bakeries that I put on exactly 1.12 pounds trying the different sweets with Hunny there…Bookstores are too peaceful… where's a shop where there's excitement?_

"Perhaps the gun shop," I finally said.

**Kyoya:**

As I laid down for bed that night, I recalled the day with Amelia. She did stick around with the host club all day, though she had a few episodes of doing rather rude things like telling the cashier that she should dump her cheating boyfriend. Though, she was honestly confused because she thought that she was 'saving her the time.' She did surprise everyone, however, suggesting going to the gun shop. She ended up getting a new gun, a .45 pistol, I believed it to be and she even admitted to being familiar with guns and even owning a pistol.

Amelia certainly was something. She was clever, undoubtedly. She was unique. Though she lacked in social skills, apparently she wasn't as worse as her father. I did do my reading about him and that was entirely different story. It was amazing what her father had done. If I befriended her, then I would clearly have an ally, especially for the police division of my family's businesses. _The Host Club might even gain some profits if we have a detective in our midst…_

She was impressive, that was undeniable. It wasn't only her intelligence that was impressive- the way she held herself, the professionalism and the beauty. All of her was impressive actually.

Though, the way she affected me earlier today, having her so close to me, having her hand slip into my breast pocket, rubbing against my chest to get to the pen… it did have some effect. I just wasn't entirely sure why.


	9. Deducing Friendship

**Chapter 8- Deducing Friendship:**

**Amelia:**

I looked at my phone confused. Uncle Mycroft didn't answer me. I didn't dare to call Father or Watson- not when Father told me to keep the communication line clear. It was a bit troubling. I wondered if something had happened. I hoped that nothing happened. Father usually contacted me by now- somehow even if it wasn't from his phone. Mycroft usually answers, and if he doesn't he calls back less than a minute after the missed call every time. I knew that because I have timed him.

Despite my gut feeling that something was wrong, I managed to wave it off by convincing myself that everyone was safe. They had to be. Father was, well, Father, he did get into trouble, but he would always end up being okay in the end.

Though, when I went to bed, my mind was overdrive. I hated that feeling when I slept- on the occasions that I did sleep. My overreacting mind at night usually ended up with me having those nightmares.

_I cried and whimpered as Alexander hit me. His face in a scowl._

_"Psychopath! Freak!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Alexander was…Alexander was a monster. He used to work for the police force, back when I was six years old. It was when I solved my first case. Father was so proud. Alexander was the officer on the case and he wasn't happy that he was out-done by a kid. He was gone- hopefully dead. He wasn't able to hurt me anymore.

_Father burst through the doors with a gun in his hand. He wasn't happy. It was the angriest that I had ever seen him. He was ready to kill Alexander if not for the fact that I had started to whimper. Father still shot at Alexander, hitting him in the lower region._

_I wasn't scared, just shocked and shamed. Father took off his scarf and wrapped it around my small shoulders. He looked at me lovingly before looking back at Alexander- he was gone. Lestrade showed up with a gun in his hand. He gave Father a nod and went after Alexander._

_Father turned to me. He picked me up and cradled me, his scarf covering me like a very small blanket on my petite, child frame. I was beaten pretty badly- it felt like I had a bruised rib. Alexander had kidnapped me when I had gone outside without Father. He took me away to a room in a hotel and he beat me. He hit me over and over again. He cursed me, spat at me. He did even more horrible things that I had... forgotten._

_"It's alright, my duckling. Father is here for you."_

_He cradled me as he carried me out. Lestrade came running back to us,_

_"Sh-Sherlock, he's gone! We checked everywhere!"_

_"Obviously not," Father shouted, "I will find him myself and he will pay for what he did and more."_

_Father stroked my hair,_

_"He will pay, my duckling."_

Father said that the event gave me a small case of PTSD- hence why I couldn't remember the rest of what Alexander did. Alexander never was found and it has bothered me ever since. It was like an unsolved case- a puzzle.

* * *

I had to admit that I was a bit thankful when Monday passed around. I was getting so bored during the weekend after I had spent some time with the Host Club. The boredom resulted in me shooting the wall, talking to Eve, and playing the violin. It also resulted in me getting stressed out and using a nicotine patch. At least the long sleeves hid the nicotine patch.

However, the think that kept me most entertained was Kyoya and Hunny. Kyoya managed to get my cell number from the records and Hunny had just asked for it yesterday. I spoke to Kyoya about multiple things, mostly about crimes and cold cases that I had figured out. I spoke to Hunny about fighting and training and a few other things like the different sweets in London like Yorkshire pudding. Though I did tell Kyoya to make sure that if my uncle came to the school to let me know. I knew that he did have many connections so that if anyone found out then he would. Though I would know as well.

I had been speaking with them through the weekend to cure boredom. Even going as far to ask Kyoya if there were any recent murders that I could consult on- that he declined since there had been no murders. _Japan is so quiet, peaceful… it's terrible really. Why is there no crime? Dull. _

I shot at the walls again in boredom, a habit that I had picked up from my father.

"Miss Holmes," Alfred scolded, "need I remind you that you shouldn't shoot at the walls when you get bored? We keep thinking you're under attack."

"Very well," I sighed, "I have to get to school anyway, I suppose."

I fixed my hair into a ponytail, tied with a black hair tie. I walked downstairs with my cell phone out, texting my uncle.

_You didn't answer last night's call and neither did Father. If you do not answer in exactly three days, I'm coming back to London myself._

_AH_

He didn't reply back, but I expected that he would reply back later tonight. I figured that three days would be enough for whatever cases Father or Uncle was working on to clear up.

Though a part of me wished that he wouldn't reply back. I desperately wanted to get back to London, back to the flat in 221B. I wanted to see Father, even Watson. I wanted to hear Hudson's voice scolding me about going down the wrong path and into to get more involved with school. I wanted Lestrade to give me that look of disbelief when I added my two cents on a case. _Well I'm buggered. I even miss Anderson. _I must have been very home sick indeed.

When I arrived at the school, I went straight to the garden again where I met Hunny and Takashi.

"Hiya Amelia-chan," Hunny greeted happily as he tackled me in a hug yet again.

"Good morning, though I do suggest for you to please let me go."

Takashi looked sternly at Hunny and Hunny pouted as he let me go.

"Thank you," I said, "Why are you out in the garden?"

"We could ask you the same thing, Amelia-chan."

"I find the flowers comforting now please answer."

"The flowers are just so pretty," Hunny gushed.

I was a bit surprised as Hunny picked a bright violet orchid flower. He motioned for me to kneel down and so I did, which allowed him to tuck the flower behind my ear.

"…Might I ask, what is the point of having a flower in my hair?"

"It brings out your beauty, silly! And we're friends, aren't we?"

"Friends," I repeated a bit slow, "You consider us friends?"

"Of course and so does Takashi," Hunny said.

"Hmm," Takashi added.

"…I don't understand. Hunny, I appreciate the gesture, but it is dangerous to be a so-called friend of mine," I said bluntly, "And it's not a very favorable position."

"We don't care," Hunny said seriously, "And if you are in trouble, you tell us. But we are still your friends no matter what."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand, why would you want to be my friends, my first ones at that, when there's no motive for you to be?"

"You silly," Hunny giggled, "You can't deduce friendship."

For the first time in a long time, my father wasn't the reason that I smiled.


	10. A Battle Of Wits

**Chapter 9- A Battle Of Wits: **

**Third Person:**

Kyoya watched as Amelia walked into the room with the orchid in her hair. His breath caught in his throat slightly, before he cleared it. _She's stunning- the light reflected in her eyes, the orchid making her beauty stand out even more, the curls in her hair, the way the uniform frames her body… I haven't thought of another person like this before. Interesting._

Amelia put her hand to his forehead,

"Are you sick? People generally cough when they get sick, or are you uncomfortable for some reason?"

"I'm fine," Kyoya said sternly, "Just thinking."

Amelia titled her head, but didn't say anything. She knew that Kyoya wasn't just thinking- if he was then whatever he was thinking of made him uncomfortable. _Interesting._ It took a moment until Amelia realized that she still had her hand on his forehead. She took her hand off, still thinking. _What is this? This odd feeling of concern? Oh that's rarely felt indeed._

The twins burst into laughter.

"Wow," Hikaru said, "It's only a matter of time before those two robots fall in love."

Kyoya looked up and glared slightly. Amelia just scowled,

"I am, by no means, a robot."

_"Sure you aren't,"_ the twins said at once, rolling their eyes.

"That's not very nice," Hunny frowned, "Amelia-chan isn't anything like a robot! She even smiled earlier today!"

"Really," Kyoya asked, slightly interested, "Just when did she do that?"

Kyoya knew that Amelia wasn't the type to smile too often; even then he doubted that her smiled were genuine. To hear that Hunny had seen her smile, a genuine smile was something of slight interest.

"Yep," Hunny giggled, "She smiled when I put that orchid in her hair and told her that we were friends no matter what!"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes slightly. He was glad that Amelia was opening up out of her apparent shell, though he wasn't happy that it was with Hunny. The twins went over and poked Amelia in the sides,

"Really? You really smiled?"

"I would do it more often if you stop poking me," Amelia said dryly, "but if you must know, yes I did smile when he said that. I must admit, it is rare for me to genuinely smile when my father isn't involved."

"Ah yes, your father," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "You help him on cases don't you? He's an officer, is he not?"

Amelia knew that Kyoya was testing her reaction to him calling her father an officer. She knew that he knew that her father wasn't an officer of the law.

"Yes, I help him and he's not an officer. He's a consulting detective."

"What's that," the twins asked, "never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have. He invented the term. He helps the police solve the cases that he finds interesting. No, he doesn't help. Helping infers that the police could have figured it out eventually, which they couldn't."

"Why," Haruhi asked curiously, "I mean, it sounds like he does that in his free time…"

"He does and so do I. We do it simply because we get rather bored."

The twins burst into laughter. Kyoya looked amused at her answer as he thought of his earlier idea. Tamaki looked horrified,

"My poor kitten!"

He tacked her into a hug. Annoyance showed on her face as her eye twitched.

"I do not like being touched without consent."

Kyoya noticed that she was about to hit Tamaki. He grabbed her and pulled her away from Tamaki, saving Tamaki from pain and saving Amelia from Tamaki's childish antics. Amelia's appreciation didn't show since there was none. She smoothly got out of Kyoya's grasp, though he did blush slightly before composing himself.

"Not even a thank you," Kyoya noted, a bit annoyed.

"I fail to see that one is needed when you grabbed me without my consent when I was making it quite clear that I hated that. I could have gotten myself out of his grasp without your help."

"It's called curtsey," Kyoya said irritably.

He wasn't sure what to make of Amelia. At times, she seemed interested in him too- that was wonderful. Then other times, things like this happened. Amelia was a bit confused as to why she even let Kyoya touch her. She could've blocked it easily before he grabbed her and still got out of Tamaki's grasp- yet she unconsciously wanted him to touch her. _Why? He is a hormonal male and I'm well aware that I am a female, but why would I let him touch me? Granted, I have let people touch me before for acts to get things that are needed for a case- a case that I did behind my father's back, but that was acting. Why would I, Amelia Holmes, willingly be touched by Kyoya Ootori? I don't understand._

"I'm well aware of curtsey, I am British," Amelia pointed out calmly.

Kyoya, having calmed down enough to understand, looked at her curiously. _She could've made a much wittier reply if she wanted, but she decided to cut our argument short- why? _

"Amelia-chan," Hunny said cutely, "Would you like to eat some cake?"

"Cake," Amelia repeated, "I'd be delighted."

Amelia did eat a lot unless she was on a particular case. She ate much more than her father, especially because of her metabolism. Not to mention that she had a weak spot for sweets. She smiled slightly as Hunny grabbed her hand to drag her over to table for the desserts.

"You like cake, Amelia-senpai," Haruhi asked.

"Of course," Amelia answered, "I love sweets like cake, though my favorite dessert is Yorkshire pudding. It is rather delicious."

Kyoya watched Amelia as she ate cake with Hunny- her eyes lit up as she ate. He couldn't help but feel a sting of slight jealousy at the exchange. He continued to watch them, even as their clients showed up.

"Why is she here," one girl asked rudely, "She's so… freaky."

"She should get expelled for being so weird," another whispered.

Amelia swallowed her cake.

"Speak about me as you will, but we all know that you're all piss and wind."

The girl looked horrified,

"I wouldn't piss in the wind!"

Amelia resisted the urge to sigh,

"It means all talk and no action, but I suppose that we should both keep from having a barney, I mean a fight as the hosts might hear this and I doubt that you want to be a bovver boy*."

The girl looked offended, but kept her mouth shut. Amelia normally would've added much more thought, but she had cake and therefore she would add a few comments, but kept her mouth shut since she was eating.

* * *

After club hours were threw, Amelia was drinking the tea with a small frown. The club members were long gone, but Kyoya had requested her for to stay behind for a discussion.

"Is the tea to your liking," Kyoya asked politely.

"It's watery, is all tea in Japan so faint? I would honestly rather drink a cuppa from London," Amelia answered bluntly.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"Understandable since Britain is well known for their tea… Now, I wished to discuss something with you that I find rather disturbing."

Amelia titled her head, motioning for him to continue as she drank the poor tea. The club members still had their ear up to the club door to listen in. Amelia knew they were there and she gathered that Kyoya knew as well, but it wasn't important to her so she could care less. At least they had the decency to at least _pretend_ that they would give the two some privacy.

Kyoya reached over the table and pulled up her sleeve. She didn't flinch away, knowing what he was doing.

"Amelia, why do you have a nicotine patch on your arm?"

"I'm used to them since in London, you can't smoke an actual cigarette hardly."

"I suppose the better question is why are you addicted to nicotine," Kyoya asked as gently as he could.

"It relives stress."

"And you haven't mentioned this to us before? We are your friends."

"To this point, Hunny and Takashi are the only ones to vocalize that they are not only my friends, but accept the dangerous situation that it puts them in. I have no need to inform the rest of the club of my addiction and I knew that you already knew."

"The point, Amelia," Kyoya said, "is that you must trust us."

"You're hardly one to talk about trust," Amelia said with narrowed eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kyoya Ootori, you are not the one to be speaking of trust when you hide behind multiple masks. Your fake smile and charm that if pointed out, you reveal your colder core. Though the cold exterior is a façade as well, hiding that perhaps you do care after all. Especially since you put up with Tamaki for no real reason. You, Kyoya Ootori, are very easy to figure out, though I must admit that you are interesting."

Behind the door, the twins whistled,

"Whoa, she got all that nailed. Even we didn't know that Kyoya could care."

Kyoya was annoyed, angered, though impressed. She was able to do what many couldn't- see through his masks.

"And you are easy to figure out as well when one has the right resources," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses as he glared dangerously, "Amelia Holmes, drug addict."

"Previous," Amelia waved off, "And I wasn't really an addict."

"You constantly abused nicotine patches as well as recreational drugs."

"Ah, the drugs were for a case. I was undercover and had to make the suspect believe that I wasn't a threat. I've done many things to make sure that I get what I need for a case. I'm sure you're aware of that? Interesting that you do know since most do not, including Father and Watson. Mrs. Hudson would have my head if she found out… Not to mention Molly and Lestradee…"

Amelia continued to ramble, mostly to herself. Finally, she stood up,

"Either way, Kyoya, I wish that we can both overlook the previous discussion and move on."

She briskly walked away. Kyoya watched her. He hated the way that she could do that- just end a conversation so briskly, have _control _over the situation no matter what it was… No, he didn't hate it. He was interested by it. He couldn't help but even notice the slight natural sway in her hips as she walked.

Amelia opened the door and the members of the host club fell on the floor. She gave them a glance from the corner of her eyes,

"You all do need to work on your sneaking. It's dreadful and frankly pitiful."

With that, she walked out the door. _Strange, I smell vanilla near the door. _

_*bovver boy- A youth who deliberately causes or seeks out trouble_


	11. Intervention

**Chapter 10- Intervention:**

**Amelia:**

"I'm afraid that I just don't understand him," I rambled, as I looked at Eve- her empty sockets looking at me.

I stood there in the buff*, showing all my skin as I found that the more comfortable than jammies.

"Kyoya's an interesting man, and frankly, the first that I might even be interested in. No, I'm not interested in him- that's human error. I'm not human, not in that sense. I'm a consulting detective and Kyoya Ootori will not undo me. I can use it to my advantage, however. As a woman, I can easily manipulate men as needed, though I despise that method- it is practical in some rare cases. Kyoya Ootori cannot be manipulated, but he could be fooled. The problem is, I might become a victim of human error myself, for if I feign interest in him in that sense, I might actually develop a farther interest in that sense if I have not already."

I looked at into black sockets as I held the skull in my palm, "what would Father say to my simple human blunder? I'm absolutely buggered.*"

"Miss Holmes," Mimi's voice said through the door as she knocked. When she came in, she looked a bit flustered at my current state.

"… Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

I turned to look at Mimi, Eve's own skull looking at Mimi as well. Mimi paled,

"Well, Miss, you're… talking to a skull. That's a bit… strange."

"Interesting. Many of my habits seem to be considered strange, for example, the way that I shoot at the wall when I get bored exactly three times before I get bored of shooting and start to play the violin. Whatever music I play tends to reflect my mood since I've told that I'm rather poor at actually expressing my emotions very well…"

She seemed to be a bit uncomfortable, but then again most people are.

"MISS HOLMES!"

"Ah," I said, "it appears as though Williams found my experiment."

"Yo-your experiment?"

"I went to the local morgue and got some eyeballs. I placed them in the microwave to see how the heat and time affected them."

Mimi fainted and I frowned. The other maid, Tsuki, came in.

"Oh dear, you told her about the eyeballs, didn't you?"

"I fail to see how that's a reason for someone to faint."

"Miss Holmes, please be a dear and put a robe on before you come down for diner, Finny's downstairs and I don't wish for the poor boy to faint."

"If you're inferring that he would faint because I'm in the buff, I fail to see why. He's most likely seen naked women before."

"Dear," Tsuki shook her head, "You analyzed Finny, do you really think that he's seen naked women before?"

"Point taken, I suppose that I will wear that robe then if it makes you more comfortable."

"Thank you Miss Holmes."

I did follow Tsuki's suggestion simply because she reminded me of Hudson. Oh, the times that Hudson has nearly had a heart attack because I didn't care to wear a robe to get the mail. I wrapped theblack robe around my body and loosely tied it around my waist.

I made my way down to the kitchen to the kitchen. Williams was vivid as he stood there with his hand to his hand,

"Miss Holmes, I asked you to not experiment in the kitchen."

"And I choose to ignore you," I waved him off, "Now for diner?"

As I sat down, I looked down at my cell phone. _Still no calls or messages besides the ones from Kyoya and Hunny. I will sit by but if I do not receive a reply within two days from Father or Uncle, I will be going to London and no one will stop me._

**Third Person:**

The next day, Kyoya kept a close eye on Amelia during class. Tamaki was already in tears before she even walked through the door. Though Tamaki wasn't only host to be saddened by the revelation yesterday. It was quite a shock to everyone, besides Kyoya, that Amelia had done drugs, had a nicotine addiction, and other things.

During class, Tamaki was crying, but he didn't approach Amelia under Kyoya's orders. Kyoya had something up his sleeve, something that he had been thinking over for quite a while. _What if Amelia were to join the club? _Though, he ordered Tamaki, along with the others, to try and steer clear of Amelia as he was unable to predict what Amelia might do if she were still upset.

Amelia wasn't upset at all- annoyed slightly, but not upset. Hunny and Takashi had not so stealthily avoided her before school had started, which put a bit of a damper on her mood. Though, she expected as much. People who claimed to be her friends usually weren't in the end no matter what they had promised. _In the end, it's best to have no friends, less chance of human error. _

Even after school, at the host club, Tamaki wouldn't stop crying that 'the precious gifted princess' had done such things. Haruhi was saddened, though since Amelia said that it was in the past, Haruhi believed that. She believed that what Amelia did was in the past and should be left alone. Takashi was a bit indifferent on the subject, though Hunny was saddened. He was wailing about '_Amelia-chan!'. _

Eventually, Tamaki stopped crying in order to think up outrageous theories about Amelia- ranging from her being a drug lord in disguise, to becoming poor from her addiction in order to pay for drugs/nicotine patches.

"Guys," Haruhi said with her arms crossed, "When Amelia-senpai shows up, we really shouldn't mention it. It might upset her."

"Haruhi is correct," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "Amelia isn't to be trifled with."

"What she might deduce us to death," Hikaru scoffed, Kaoru hesitantly joined in laughter.

"Actually," Kyoya pointed out, "Her uncle happens to be in a very high position under the service of the Queen of England. Not to mention that records state that her father, and her uncle for that matter, do not appreciate it when people are poor to her."

Hunny titled his head,

"Wow, Amelia-chan has family connections, doesn't she, Kyoya?"

"Indeed, which is why we shouldn't-"

"I GOT IT," Tamaki declared loudly, "Amelia needs an intervention!"

The twins smirked evilly,

"An intervention? We got it covered…"

_*buff- naked_

_*buggered- screwed_


	12. Intervention Part 2

**Author note: Please review!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 11- Intervention Part 2:**

**Amelia:**

I looked at the twins, bored. I wasn't sure where the light came from, but it was a nice touch. I was tied to the chair after being dragged off by those devilish twins. Of course, I could've gotten them off of me, but they had my consent since I was curious about what they were doing. Standing in front of me was the Host Club. Kyoya stood right behind me, slightly to the right so I could see him. Takashi stood behind everyone else while Hunny stood in the front beside Tamaki. Between them and Takashi was the twins and Haruhi.

"Might I ask, what you are doing? It looks vaguely like an interrogation from a soap opera," I commented.

"This is an intervention," Tamaki declared loudly, "You are an addict and as your father, I am stepping in!"

"You're not my father," I said, my eyes narrowing slightly, "For one, you're far too young. Second of all, Father is intelligent. And I'm not an addict!"

I wasn't happy that Tamaki had declared himself my father. Kyoya had informed me that Tamaki was bound to do it sooner or later since he views people as family with Kyoya as the mother and himself as the father. _Makes for things to be slightly more amusing if it's not directed at me… _Tamaki looked saddened as he hugged me tightly,

"My poor precious daughter! The drugs and patches had soiled your mind!"

"My mind is anything but soiled… I'm beginning to think that you're the one who really needs a drug intervention."

I smirked slightly. Tamaki went straight into his corner like I knew he would. The twins found my answer humorous since they were laughing. Hunny was the one to speak next. He walked up to me with big eyes,

"Amelia-chan, I'm your friend, why didn't you tell me you did drugs?"

"Because I _don't _do drugs. On occasion, I have in order for a case that my father doesn't know, though I suspect he does since nothing I do escapes him. The nicotine patches are unhealthy, addictive, _and legal."_

My annoyance was starting to show slightly as my eye twitched. I wasn't happy in the least. To be taken down by the twins was one thing, but to stay here tied to the chair listening to Tamaki insist that I was an addict was another. I was, by no means, an _addict. _

"Even so, it's not proper," Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses, "And slightly disappointing."

"Really? How so," I asked.

"Because Amelia-chan," Hunny cried, "you've been given a gift! You can't ruin that by throwing your life away with drugs or nicotine!"

I felt my throat tightened. _Odd, this reaction usually is for when one is saddened. Why am I sad? _Hunny started to cry as he hugged me tightly,

"Please do better!"

I wasn't sure what to do really. I could shove him off as much as I could. Then I remembered that not only was Hunny the only one to really proclaim his friendship no matter what dangers it might bring, but Hunny was also the one to first say that I did have a gift. Uncle told me to establish connections for the future. Should I ruin everything now, Uncle would be disappointed for sure. Father _might_ be a bit saddened.

"I… I can't say this for the nicotine patches," I said as I regained myself, "but as for the drugs themselves, I swear to not touch them."

_For the moment. I never know when a case might call for it- to make the enemy think that I am not a threat. _Hunny cheered as he hugged me,

"Thanks Amelia-chan," he giggled.

Takashi nodded at me. Tamaki cheered,

"My wonderful daughter will not throw her life away after all!"

I gritted my teeth,

"I would be grateful is someone were to untie me though."

Haruhi gave me a small smile. Kyoya was the one to untie me and I stood up from the chair, rubbing my wrists slightly. I nodded to Kyoya,

"Thank you."

It was then that the club doors opened and a teacher walked in. She didn't even bat an eye at the chair with rope tied to it. She was an older woman with silver hair in a bun and dark blue eyes. _Wrinkled pants at the waist- sits down a lot, smeared ink on the side of the left hand- left handed and writes a lot, wedding ring that's regularly cleaned, I haven't seen her in any of the classes, nametag on the side- I don't recognize the name as any of the teachers and the teachers don't wear name tags. She's the new secretary or a visitor. _

"The Chairman wishes to speak with you, Holmes Amelia."

I nodded my head, _I wonder whatever for. Probably something involving Uncle or Father since I don't recall doing anything wrong. _I followed the woman out the door, noting that pictures from the front all the way to the office door were straightened. However, the pictures past that door weren't fixed. I had moved the pictures slightly off balance a few days ago to see how long it would take before someone fixed it. Since they're only fixed to the Office door, then it was a visitor that fixed them. A student would've done them all, as would a janitor or worker.

I walked into the Chairman's office. Gone was his humorous expression and instead his expression was solemn.

"Miss Holmes, I have important matters to discuss with you."

The secretary left the room, closing the door behind her. I sat down in the chair across from the desk, my hands folded neatly in my lap.

"It's been brought to my attention that you might be abusing drugs."

I scowled and the Chairman looked at me with a disappointed look,

"You're a bright young lady and you are quite gifted. I'm sorry to say that if the rumor is true than you will be expelled. Your uncle, when he first enrolled you, did tell me that this might happen and that if it did to send you to the rehab facility."

My scowl deepened. _Someone informed him with the intentions of getting rid of me, I'm sure. Kyoya? No, that doesn't make sense since he went through that 'intervention' with the Host Club. Someone who doesn't like me told the Chairman… smells faintly of vanilla in here- recent. The secretary didn't have on perfume, so a teacher or student was in here recently, presumably the one that told. Not much, but enough. Vanilla… the same scent that I had smelt when Kyoya and I were arguing. Someone had eavesdropped, but who? _

I wasn't mad that they knew about the drugs, no. I was worse than mad- I was annoyed. _Going through two interventions plus a threat of going to rehab is such a bothersome thing._

The Chairman continued,

"I called you here to ask you, is it true? Are you abusing drugs? I can assure you that no judgments from me will be made if you are and no other student at Ouran will be aware of the situation."

"I am not abusing drugs," I said firmly, "yes, in the past, I did for a case in order to keep me safe from the enemy since they thought I was a druggie. I do, however, use nicotine patches," I rolled up my sleeves to show the patch, "but I wouldn't say that I abuse those and they are perfectly legal."

_Some may say that I abuse them. _I continued,

"I can assure you that I am perfectly clean of drugs."

"Then you wouldn't mind to pee in a cup?"

_Whoever sold me out is going to pay for making me go through such an annoying, tiresome event…but I will have to thank them for adding some excitement. _


	13. A Facade In Action

**Chapter 12- A Façade In Action**

**Amelia:**

That night, I didn't sleep. No, who needed sleep when there was plotting to do? I looked at Eve as I spoke,

"I figure that whoever had tattled on me to the Chairman must be a regular client at the Host Club since I smelt the vanilla outside the doors. Obviously, someone was eavesdropping on the Host Club. So whoever told had to be a client with interest of finding out more on the hosts, or an enemy. The Host Club doesn't make enemies besides a few people of the male population. That's jealousy; jealousy does go far- a human error. However, none of the male students that I have seen yet are capable of actually coming up a plan since their IQ lacks. Besides, if it was a male why would they want to rat me out when I am indeed a female?"

I put Eve back on the shelf so I could pace around my room in thought.

"Since it's a client of the host club, or even if it was an enemy, then by spending time there while their clients are there might help me wring out the suspects. I told Kyoya of my plans since I knew he would find out either way and he suggested that I become a hostess- the first hostess. Tamaki and the twins had laughed and told me that I wouldn't be able to put on a good act for my life. They don't know," I chuckled darkly and then continued,

"Tomorrow, I will prove that I can put an act and it will well enough to become a hostess. Then there's the issue that I haven't heard from Father or Uncle," I continued, "It's quite bothersome."

There was knocking at the door.

"Miss Holmes," Tsuki said through the door, "You need your rest!"

"Of course," I replied, "at some point I will."

There was a sigh and then footsteps. I walked over to my violin and started to compose some music. I hummed slightly.

"Ah, the beauty of peaceful music."

* * *

The next morning, I knew that I would show Tamaki wrong. I needed that position in the club to get to the criminal- well, not criminal per say. _Ah, this is still a bit dull for my tastes. I would rather solve a murder. Though, this is a bit interesting so I'm not entirely bored._

I put on a bit of makeup to complete the more prep look since I normally didn't wear makeup. I even put on a small amount of light pink lipstick and eye shadow- both of which Mimi had to help me with since I wasn't sure how to apply either of them correctly. My brown curls were tied into a ponytail by a silk pink ribbon. Completing the look, I even displayed a necklace that Grandmum had given me- while I hardly ever grew attached to objects, some part of me felt compelled to keep the necklace even if I hardly wore it. It was a silver chain that had a small silver heart at the end that was outlined with small pink stones.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, _practice here then at school I will be perfect. _Starting my act, I practically skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen with a smile. Williams looked at me with narrowed eyes,

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing," I smiled brightly before hugging Williams, "do you have breakfast ready?"

"…In a minute."

I smiled and headed to take a seat at the table. Before I could sit down, Finny came in. I cheered and hugged him tightly,

"Good morning, Finny!"

He looked at me surprised with a slight blush.

"E-eh, good morning, Miss Holmes."

"Call me Amelia," I smiled before hugging him again.

I looked to Williams,

"Actually, I don't think I'll be eating breakfast today! I'm just going to go walk to school!"

I skipped out, only to hear Finny say,

"Whatever is up with her, I like it!"

* * *

I got to school that day with the big fake smile on my face. Hunny and Takashi were the first to see me. I smiled,

"Hiya Hunny, Takashi!"

I smiled and Hunny looked at me suspiciously,

"Hiya, Amelia-chan… why are you acting so different?"

I giggled for effect,

"I'm just trying to teach someone a lesson, Hunny," I smiled, "Oh! I think it's time for class! Let's go!"

I grabbed Hunny's hand and dragged him off to the school, giggling. Hunny was laughing and even Takashi looked slightly amused. It was hard to act this way simply because I wasn't sure how long I would have to do it, but it would be worth it.

The stares that I received going through the halls was enough to make me gag inwardly.

"Geesh, she really is a psychopath," a girl muttered.

I turned around with a smile, not dropping my façade,

"Darling, I'm a high-functioning sociopath, do your research!"

"Amelia-chan," Hunny asked cutely before we parted to go to our classes, "What's a sociopath?"

I smiled,

"Ah, well a sociopath, by definition, is a person with a psychopathic personality whose behavior is antisocial, often criminal, and who lacks a sense of moral responsibility or social conscience. That is why I'm a high-functioning sociopath, while I do lack the social conscience, I am by no means, a criminal though others could disagree with that."

"But that doesn't me you don't feel anything at all, right Amelia-chan," Hunny asked with teary eyes.

I titled my head, everyone assumed that I didn't feel anything and most of the times they were correct. Few people, however, actually considered that I might feel things to a degree.

"Honestly, at times I do," I said, "Though I tend to chalk that up to human error, something that I should not have since it can slow someone down… I know I do feel things at times, but as to what I am feeling, I could only guess. I may be able to analyze people rather well and guess their emotions and what they are feeling like the professional, when it comes to my own feelings and emotions, I am…in the dark. Though, people say that I do feel more than my father."

Hunny seemed a bit confused by my answer. We were both paused to the side of the hall with Takashi watching us both closely. I had to admit, the fact that I answered him honestly was something. I tended to avoided questions like that. I hated to admit that I was a victim of human error more than my father was. I viewed it as a weakness, though more and more recently, I seemed to be reconsidering that ideal.

Hunny finally smiled,

"Amelia-chan, what do you think of me?"

"I thought I went over this," I asked, my brows furrowed, "I think that you are a skilled fighter, though you have a cheery personality. You tend to rely on your cousin-you're your cousin relies on you; perhaps it does go visa versa. You love sweets, care for your cousin and other family as well, I assume, and care about that bunny very much. Many people are fooled by your appearance, guessing that you are a child when you are not and-"

"-No Amelia-chan," Hunny frowned, "I didn't mean for you to analyze me, I mean your personal preferences."

"…I'm afraid that I don't know how to answer that," I said honestly, "You… I must admit that you are the first person that I can consider a friend."

I wasn't sure if what I said was a correct answer, but I assumed it was since Hunny jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad I'm your first friend, Amelia-chan, but the whole host club is your friend too!"

"I disagree, they never said it out loud and to my understanding, friends are people that one can trust, like and knows very well. I hardly know them and they I. I also do not trust them to a degree."

"But you do like them," Hunny smiled slyly, "and I know they think of you as a friend! And friends are much more than just that definition, silly," Hunny giggled.

Shrugging, I started to walk away to head to my class only to be stopped by Hunny again.

"I have one more question."

"Yes? What is it? Please do not waste my time as class it going to begin soon… on second thought," I added, "please continue since I would not like to head to class when all that information does is waste space in-"

"-What do you think of Kyoya, Amelia-chan?"

I stopped babbling. Hunny managed to catch me off guard, something that only Moriarty and Father have been able to do. I looked at Hunny curiously,

"And why should my thoughts on him matter?"

"Curiosity," Hunny giggled, "And if you tell me, I'll give you extra cake in the club!"

_Ah cake, thus will be my undoing._

"Kyoya is… interesting," I answered, "He may be easy to read, but he does intrigue me, as to why I am not so sure. He makes things less dull with his plans and he is rather intelligent. He manages to figure me out as easily as I him, to a degree since I wouldn't dare say that he is as good as observing as I am."

Hunny gave me a sly smile and I wasn't entirely sure why. It was like he knew something that I didn't- I hated that smile. He giggled,

"Anything else? Is he cute to you?"

"Psychical attraction is not important as it is only a human error that is waiting to be exploited."

Hunny seemed to deflate and I regarded his reaction curiously before putting up my façade once more and heading to my class


	14. The Newest Host

**Chapter 13- The Newest Host:**

**Third Person:**

The host club, like every other day, had gotten out of their classes early to get ready for hosting. Cakes were placed out, tea was being made, and coffee was being poured. All in all, it was a relatively normal routine that was peaceful- minus Tamaki and the twins' antics to get Haruhi into a girly outfit. Suddenly, the doors burst open and the sound of giggling reached their ears.

Thinking it was another crazy fangirl, the hosts duck behind the nearest couch in an attempt to hide. Well, Haruhi was dragged behind the couch by the twins and Kyoya just sat calmly at his desk, mentally preparing for the fangirl. Fangirls were nuts, and while their customers might have been a bit out there, nothing compared to the crazy fangirls that would swing open those doors early, burst in, and tear the hosts apart- figuratively and literally.

To their relief, it wasn't a crazy fangirl- it was Amelia. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, _not only is she acting different, but her appearance is different as well. Though, I admit that the makeup is a nice touch, I do prefer her without it. _

Amelia smiled brightly and Kyoya noticed it as a fake. Tamaki, however, was fooled.

"Oh, darling princess, why are you finally smiling," Tamaki said, hugging her tightly.

Haruhi was shocked when Amelia didn't threaten Tamaki, instead she giggled,

"I'm just happy to see you guys is all!"

Tamaki had stars in his eyes, happy that Amelia- his little kitten/princess/stepdaughter- was finally accepting her girly nature and being so cheery!

"That's a rather… cheerful attitude," Kyoya commented, slightly surprised that Amelia was going through with the plan that she had told him of.

Not to mention that her acting was better than he thought that she was even capable of.

"Thank you," Amelia smiled, "I can't help but be happy with you guys!"

The stars never let Tamaki's eyes as he then babbled on and on about Amelia being 'a perfect little princess.'

"I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND," Tamaki declared, "AMELIA YOU ARE NOW OFFICALLY A HOSTESS FOREVER! AND NO YOU CANNOT GET OUT NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS!"

Amelia smirked and reached into the hidden pocket on the dress, clicking the recording off. She dropped her façade,

"Thank you," she said in her normally slightly-monotone voice, "I'm glad that you did just as I thought you would."

Tamaki deflated,

"What?"

"I believe," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "That Amelia was putting on an act, and a good one, I must say, since she's been doing it since she came to school simply to become a part of the Host Club."

"And to prove a point," Amelia added, "I'm perfectly able to act when needed."

Tamaki had went to his corner, muttering about his 'precious stepdaughter deceiving him.' _Interesting,_ Amelia thought, _so far he's referred to me as a kitten, princess, and now stepdaughter… He truly is indecisive. _The twins were laughing,

"That was good," Hikaru laughed, "didn't know you could act like that!"

"Yeah," Kaoru added, wiping a tear from his eye, "That was pretty good acting for a robot!"

Amelia showed mild distaste for being referred to as a robot- again.

"I GOT IT," Tamaki cried out, "YOU ARE NOW EXPELLED AS A HOST!"

"Even if that made sense," Amelia said, "You said yourself that I cannot get out no matter what."

Amelia took out the recorder and hit rewind and then play.

_"AMELIA YOU ARE NOW OFFICALLY A HOSTESS FOREVER! AND NO YOU CANNOT GET OUT NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS!"_

She pressed the stop button and Tamaki went into his corner, sulking.

"You carry a recorder with you," Haruhi asked.

"But of course, never leave without it," Amelia answered casually.

"Mommy," Tamaki cried, "Make her go away! She tricked Daddy!"

"You said that she cannot get out no matter what anyone says," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses with a slight smirk.

_A smart move indeed,_ he thought.

"Bu-but," Tamaki stuttered, "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A TYPE!"

"Leave that to me," a voice sounded.

Amelia titled her head, _I wasn't aware that there was a platform here…_

Renge stood on the platform with the microphone in her hand, amplifying her already loud voice.

"You," Renge said pointing to Amelia, "Are obviously the Observant type! The one that notices all the smallest details and listens to every word said!"

Amelia crossed her arms in amusement and annoyance; _by golly whomever told her that I listen to every word said obviously hasn't seen me when I'm actually occupied._

* * *

After being introduced as The Cunning type to their customers, Amelia took a seat on a couch by herself. It took ten minutes for her to notice that no one was coming to her and it didn't look anyone would be going to soon.

Amelia didn't mind. In fact, she was glad. With no customers near her, she could observe everyone else to try and find the eavesdropper/tattler. As each customer entered and passed her (an advantage to being so close to the door), Amelia was careful to observe each one. _One girl- smells of lavender, clean clothes, favors Hunny, wears a smile that didn't even falter when she looked at me. She doesn't mind me being here. Possible suspect- no. Another girl- smells of ginger, carries with an air of arrogance, favors Tamaki. Possible suspect- unlikely. _

It didn't take long for Amelia to notice the pattern. Customers that favored Tamaki were more insecure, yet snobby- favored him because they thought that they _deserved_ to be treated like a princess. Customers of Hunny's were as happy, cheerful, and adorable as he was. Haruhi's customers were polite, a bit shy and timid, though some were a bit arrogant. Kyoya's customers were few in numbers since he was the least favorite- it wasn't that girls didn't want him, Amelia inferred, just that he didn't want the girls to bother him when he was working. Though, the few customers that were brave enough to be with him were actually… well, Amelia could only find one word that described them- possessive fangirls. It was his customers that glared at her the most it seemed. The twins' customers were just crazy fangirls that had a thing for yaoi as far as Amelia could tell.

"P-Pardon me, Holmes-senpai?"

Amelia looked up to see a very timid first year standing in front of her. Her dark blue eyes were looking at the ground as she bit her lip. She had short dirty blonde hair that was pushed behind her ears constantly by her small hands.

_She's biting her lip, not making eye contact, and is making nervous gestures so she's unnerved, scared, and shy. She smells of strawberries- possible suspect- no. The shoes haven't been shined in a while- they're a bit dirty, but only on top in the pattern that suggests that it was a dog or cat that just pawed at the shoes. White hair on the shoes, and uniform- only below the knees. Small white dog._

"Yes, may I help you," Amelia asked as she sipped at the 'pansy' tea as she now called it.

"I w-would like to request you, please."

Kyoya glanced up briefly and nodded in approval. Amelia gestured to the spot beside her,

"Then by George, sit down. I won't bite."

The girl smiled shyly and took a seat,

"My name's Gina. Y-you really are British, aren't you?"

Gina looked at Amelia shyly, but friendly. She noticed Amelia on the first day and while others told her that Amelia was cold or rude, Gina tended to think differently. Besides, in her mind only she should decide who she thought was rude or cold. For all she knew, Amelia might end up being a good person.

"Bred and raised, might I ask how your dog is?"

Gina looked shocked and blushed slightly,

"H-how did you know I had a dog?"

"Elementary, dear Gina," Amelia smirked.


	15. Welcome To My Abode

**Chapter 14- Welcome To My Abode:**

**Third Person:**

The Host Club all stood at the gates of the estate.

"Are you sure this is Amelia-chan's house," Hunny asked.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"Positive. My sources are never wrong."

Tamaki was cheering that his 'wonderful stepsister' lived in such a place where she was bound to be happy. Apparently, Amelia was able to go from 'princess' to 'kitten' to 'daughter' to 'stepdaughter' and finally, Tamaki settled with her being his 'stepsister.' Though, it was Tamaki's fault that they were all there in the first place.

To celebrate Amelia becoming a host, he decided that they all had to go visit her. Kyoya made a point to remind Tamaki that the Host Club was planning a trip to the beach. While it was a hosting event, it could be seen as a way to celebrate with their guests about their new hostess.

Kyoya walked to the speaker system near the gates and pressed the button.

"This is Ootori Kyoya, I do believe that you were expecting us, correct?"

There was a silence, then a beep before a voice came through. It was a man's voice.

_"This is Alfred, butler to Miss Holmes. I'm well aware of who you are and since Miss Holmes' uncle approved for Miss Holmes to have visitors if they were her friends, then you are allowed to come in. Please be careful as if any of you mean her harm, you will be killed. With that said, welcome to The Holmes' Abode and may you have a pleasant visit with the Miss."_

Tamaki gulped.

"K-killed?"

"Why yes," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "It's understandable with her father having many enemies, and her as well, and then there's her uncle's position under the very Queen of England."

Tamaki gulped nervously and started to fidget. The twins shared a side-ways look that they shouldn't play any pranks during the visit. Pranks were fun- being dead was not. Haruhi thought that maybe the security was a bit over-the-top, but understandable. Hunny and Takashi shared a look- Amelia wasn't kidding when she said that it was dangerous to have friends.

Still, the gates opened the hosts made their way to the house, passing security guards as they went. The gardener gave them a glare before they reached the front door, which was opened by the butler who must have been Alfred.

"Please do come in," Alfred bowed, "Miss Holmes is upstairs in her room."

At that moment, there was the sound of a gunshot. Takashi and Hunny went into a fighting position, ready to protect anyone from a threat. Kyoya didn't look concerned. Haruhi had jumped, but was annoyed since the sound of the gunshot made Tamaki jump straight into her arms.

"Senpai, get off of me," Haruhi said annoyed and Tamaki gave a sheepish expression.

The sound of gunshot came again, but Alfred's words brought a bit of ease,

"Not to worry, that would be Miss Holmes."

"She has a gun," Tamaki asked horrified.

"Yes."

There was one more gunshot, silence, and then the sound of violin music filled the air.

"Interesting piece," Kyoya mused, "Beautiful though I don't think I know the name." "

You wouldn't," Alfred said, "That would be Miss Holmes as well. She shoots the gun three times and then composes music herself when she gets rather bored. Better than her experiments in the kitchen, I suppose."

Not really wanting to explain what he meant, Alfred led the hosts upstairs to Amelia's room. The door was opened, revealing Amelia standing by the window in black jean shorts and a pink tank top as she played the violin.

_At least she's not nude this time, I suspect when Tsuki got wind of visitors, she made Miss Holmes chang_e, Alfred thought before returning downstairs.

Kyoya and the others stood inside her bedroom, listening to the music. Though Kyoya couldn't help but notice the human skull on the shelf and the four nicotine patches on her arm. Amelia didn't notice the visitors until she finally stopped playing.

"That was a lovely piece," Tamaki applauded with the twins and the rest of the hosts, "Simply wonderful!"

Amelia nodded,

"Thank you, I suppose, though I just compose to help think."

"Understandable, though is the four patches necessary for that as well," Kyoya commented, narrowing his eyes at the patches, "I do believe you saying that you didn't abuse the patches."

"It's a four patch problem," Amelia replied smoothly,

"I'm rather concerned actually. I haven't heard from Father or Uncle in a few days. It's quite troubling. As much as I love excitement, I would very much not like to see my father turn up dead again and it not be one of his plans. Last I heard Father said to keep communication lines clear since it could be traced, most likely, but that doesn't explain why Uncle wasn't answering. If they are on a case, which I am sure that they are, then this is highly unusual indeed since Father usually includes me in on things to see what I can pick up, or at least to keep me from getting bored." Amelia's lips were in a small frown.

Kyoya was a bit shocked that the girl showed a bit more emotion than she normally does. At least, hinted at emotions saying that she was concerned. _Amelia truly is 3-dimensional indeed,_ Kyoya thought with a smirk, _something that just adds to her mysterious beauty_.

"Amelia-chan, why don't you go visit them," Hunny asked cutely.

"I plan on it, actually. In fact, I should rather go now. After all, another second is wasted should there really be trouble and no doubt that Father is about to get himself or Watson killed yet again. I better go save them since no one else will."

Amelia grabbed a gray scarf hanging on a hook on the wall before retreating out of her room. The others were a bit too stunned to follow.

"…That was the most I've seen that robot acted up," Hikaru admitted, "She really must care about her father."

"She does," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "Record shows that her father and her are actually very similar in most aspects and very close."

"What did she mean about him turning up dead again, senpai," Haruhi asked.

"Her father jumped off a building in a suicide attempt. In the end, it turned out that it was to save Amelia, among others, from certain death from a criminal mastermind named Moriarty. News articles are a bit sketchy in details, but to my understanding, her father managed to fake his own death expertly from that fall, be presumed dead so that Amelia and others could live, and when it cleared out, he showed up alive once again later."

_Intriguing,_ Kyoya thought,_ the one word to describe Amelia and her family is intriguing._ _Yet, Amelia alone interests me the most for reasons that I would not like to admit._

"What about her mother," Kaoru asked, "I mean, her mother must be pretty upset about all that."

"Her mother is presumed dead."

Hunny's eyes filled with tears,

"Amelia-chan's mom is dead?"

"Presumably, no one is quite sure what happened actually."

Suddenly, Amelia's voice could be heard from the bottom of the staircase.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON… No, I suppose that makes sense, my apologies… Don't get used to it… I fail to understand Uncle. No, Uncle… I understand, Uncle… Yes, they're here now actually in my room… Why should I not tell Father? I fail to see how their location is a problem…"

"No… I know that they are not… Really, Uncle? … Might I ask why? No, don't tell me. You just wish to keep in Japan longer, yes? I thought as much… I fail to see what you mean… Yes, Uncle… Yes, Uncle… Of course, Uncle… I love you as well…"

"Hello Father," Amelia continued, "Yes, everything is alright, are you-… I see… Troublesome, but no issue. Tell Watson I do give my greetings… Yes, I didn't scare them off, yes shocker isn't it? Perhaps Watson might faint yet again and you say that-… Of course Father… They're here now, in fact, yes I will give them your greetings and that warning… Yes, well they are interesting…. I will talk later Father. I do so hope that everything works out all right… I see… I love you too Father… Farewell."

There were footsteps and Amelia was in her room with the hosts yet again. She looked fairly happier than she did before she descended down the stairs. In fact, Kyoya even spotted the ghost of a smile on her kissable lips.

_What am I thinking,_ Kyoya thought, _I need to get a hold of this. I must not lose control of the situation. She would no doubt use it to her benefit… we are indeed more alike in more ways than one after all._

"There is good news and bad news. Good news is that Father and Uncle are quite well, in fact Father told me that he says hello," Amelia said.

"You tell your father about us," Tamaki cheered, "Oh my wonderful stepsister!"

"I'm unaware of most of yours' relations with your fathers, but mine is very much close to me so I do tell him everything… He also said that if anyone of you dare to hurt me that he would be sure to come to London himself and kill you."

The hosts' paled and Kyoya looked amused. _I wonder why they're upset,_ Amelia thought,_ isn't it common for a father to warn off males from their daughters? Perhaps not in Japan then since most seem to be most ungentlemanly._

"And the bad news," Tamaki gulped.

"The bad news is that I am to stay in Japan longer than I originally planned."

"Is that really a bad thing, Amelia-chan," Hunny asked sweetly.

"No, I suppose it is not."

The hosts all looked at her a bit shocked. Is she really going to admit that she would miss us and that she actually likes the host club?

"I do have business affairs to settle," Amelia mused, like that eavesdropper.

The hosts all deflated, though Kyoya couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. _Sociopath indeed_.


	16. The Vacation?

**Chapter 15- The Vacation? **

**Amelia:**

I was happy that Uncle had contacted me saying that it was all right to talk to Father and that I even got to talk to Father. I learned that both Father and Uncle were all right- as was Watson, Lestrade, and others. As much as it pained me to say it- I would rather miss them almost as much as I would miss Father or Uncle should something happen.

Though, due to another case, Uncle said that I was to stay in Japan even longer. It was a bit troubling since I did only plan on staying in Japan for a short time. Yet, I supposed it did work in my favor, as I still had to solve the case of the Eavesdropper- oh dear, it appears that Watson is better at creating the case names.

Still, the host club had invited me to the beach and I did find it a bit entertaining. While it was a hosting event, I didn't feel troubled by the few amount of girls that showed up since they didn't bother me.

"Holmes-senpai?" I looked up to see Gina.

She was wearing a dark blue one-piece that showed the figure that she didn't have. Not that it interests me really. I myself wore a bathing suit since the twins forced me into it. It was a pink bikini that had little to no modesty. It was a bit interesting to see Kyoya look at me flustered. _Interesting indeed._

"Yes, Gina?"

"Can I keep you company," she asked a bit shyly.

"Of course."

Gina spread her blue towel beside mine to join me. I watched her curiously; there was just one question that was at the tip of my tongue. The one thing that I couldn't figure out.

"Gina, might I ask why you requested me?"

Gina looked at me a bit shocked before she coughed nervously with a blush,

"W-Well… You look so lonely sometimes Holmes-senpai."

I titled my head curiously as she continued,

"I mean, I… My uncle committed suicide even though he looked so happy around people, but when someone wasn't looking, he looked so sad and… that's how you look when you don't think anyone is looking… I just… I don't want you to feel like you're alone, Holmes-senpai, I mean, you have the host club and I don't know if y-you consider them friends or not, but… I think you need some friends Holmes-senpai, someone outside the Host Club… And I would like to be that friend."

I looked at her a bit shocked. I was a bit glad that no one was close enough to hear our conversation, but the words that came out of her mouth were nothing like I had expected nor even thought of. I didn't think anyone really noticed the way I looked when no one was looking- when I was thinking about Father, his death, or London. _She mistook the home-sick sorrow for depression, an honest mistake, yet…_

"…Why are you concerned for me, Gina? I fail to understand that you can be so… empathetic towards a stranger, me no less."

"Well," Gina said smiling, "I just think that everyone needs a friend, even you Holmes-senpai… Besides, I don't re-really have friends and I thought that since both of us don't have many friends that we can be each others friends."

I regarded her words carefully.

"…Have you not heard the rumors of me? I am a psychopath after all."

Time to see what she really thinks.

"High-functioning sociopath," Gina corrected with a small smile, "And I know what they say about you, but I like to form my own thoughts. I'm not a sheep… Besides," Gina added softly, "I think what you do is really cool, Holmes-senpai."

"Call me Amelia."

"Are you sure?"

"To my understanding, friends call each other by their first names."

* * *

"It's a nice view," Gina commented and I just nodded.

Though, I was more focused on the fall to the ocean. Both of us were at the top of the cliff as the sun was setting. The rest of the guests and the hosts were still down at the bottom, playing merrily.

Besides, I needed a bit of space from everyone since I figured out which one of the girls had ratted me out. Though, Gina and I had wondered up here so we could get a better view. Besides, I wanted to see if I could survive a jump into the ocean from the cliff… _According to my calculations, I would if I would happen to land over there and away from the edge…._

"Hey boys, looks like we found us some lesbian lovers."

I turned to see three men that were quite worse-for-wear. _Oh this is quite interesting indeed_. _I do believe I now know just how Father feels when people mistake him and Watson for a couple- Annoyed._

_Thug one- a mother tattoo so his mother is personally close I presume, roughed up clothing, unshaven and unclean- he's not rich so why is he on the private beach? Thug two- poor as well, a tattoo of the name 'Aki' in a heart, his lover most likely or sister, though that would be unlikely since he does have a wedding ring, no an engagement ring though such young engagements aren't uncommon in Japan. Wait, it's already dirty and loose, looking like it's about to come off, perhaps he doesn't care about his fiancée, but instead the lover whose name is tattooed on his arm? Third Thug- poor as the other two, cycled recently, in fact the other two have as well, a tattoo of a skull on his wrist, standing behind the others, inferior complex perhaps?_

Gina stood beside me, tense and ready for a fight._ Interesting, so she does have some fighting experience despite her being so polite and shy._

I stood in front of Gina slightly, pushing her behind me for protection, as I didn't care about my safety and Uncle would have my head if I saved myself over another.

"Why are you here," I asked unconcerned.

I could take them all if needed and honestly, it would be quicker if I could just get them to leave with words.

"Just looking for some fun, girly," thug one said, "apparently the same fun you were hoping to have with your little lover over there."

"That's hot," another added.

_They truly are pigs._ My face turned into one of disgust.

"She is a friend, not a lover and I fail to see how it is of your concern. Now I ask you to leave."

"Oh look who thinks she's so tough," the first one taunted.

"Yes," I replied, "and does your mother think you're as tough as you think you are while we are on that subject? All of you are obviously not meant to be here so I ask again, to leave before force is required."

The first one scowled and went to grab my wrist; I grabbed his arm and twisted it- causing him to yell out in pain. Finally, I pushed him away towards his buddies.

"First she talks about Momma and then she breaks my arm," he growled.

"Sprained it, trust me I know since I learned that move from a doctor."

"Get her," he continued, ignoring my comment. Sighing out of annoyance, I told Gina to get the hosts while I took care of the thugs.

I took down two of them easily since the third had a sprained arm. Though, he did manage to come up behind me and grab both my wrists. He grinded against me and I scowled in disgust,

"You're a pig and truly disgusting. Do let go of me before I hurt you."

He held me over the edge.

"You truly are a beautiful girl," he groaned, "but you're too troublesome."

With that, he dropped me. _Time to put my calculations to the test then, I suppose._

**Third Person:**

Gina had just informed them of the men that had joined them on the cliff. Tamaki got all the customers, including Gina, back into the limos with Haruhi's help. Takashi and Hunny had run straight up to the cliff to take care of thugs while Kyoya ran into the water after Amelia.

By the time that the hosts were back together- the thugs were tied up and beaten up curtsey of Takashi, Hunny and the twins- Kyoya was walking back to shore with Amelia in his arms. He gently set her down and put his ear to her chest.

"Is she-"

"No," Kyoya snapped as he then started to perform CPR.

The twins realized the seriousness of the situation and therefore didn't make a joke that Kyoya was 'kissing' Amelia. It took a full three seconds before Amelia started to cough,

"I s-suppose m-my calculations o-on fall-falling," she coughed heavily before continuing, "were a bit off."

Kyoya took everyone by surprise, instead of hugging and her and kissing her- like Tamaki had pictured in his mind theater as 'the perfect scene', Kyoya scolded her.

"What were you thinking taking on all those men at once?"

"I was thinking that they were stupid pigs that needed to be taught a lesson in manners," Amelia responded coldly.

"You couldn't have fought them-"

"-Why," Amelia argued, "Because I'm a woman? Gender does not matter, no not one bit."

Haruhi nodded in agreement,

"She's right senpai, we were all worried about her, but she's okay so that's all that counts."

* * *

That evening, Amelia didn't show up for diner with the rest of the hosts. She was too tired and honestly, a bit shamed of herself. She hated being wrong on the slightest thing and that miscalculation could have cost her life. She supposed that she should thank Kyoya for saving her.

Yet, when she thought about it- thought of how he preformed CPR, and hearing the twins' jokes, it had the strangest effect on her._ No, I can't become a victim of human error. Father would be ashamed…though it's harder and harder to deny that this human error…_ The only good thing to come out of the trip was that Amelia knew who the eavesdropper was.

Still, as she went towards her room, in her too-busy-thinking and too-tired-to-really-care state, she went into the wrong room. It took her a minute after she closed the door to realize that Kyoya was standing there in just his sweats. Kyoya was a bit flustered at Amelia showing up in his room, though he didn't show it nor did he show the feelings the it brought up.

"Normally, people knock before entering."

"My apologies, I thought this was my room but as I can see, it's yours. I will be leaving now."

Just as Amelia turned, Kyoya grabbed her wrist.

"Amelia, you don't have to leave. We need to talk."

Amelia took a steadying breath, but nodded. Kyoya let go of her wrist and Amelia sat down on the bed with Kyoya next to her. She didn't even care that Kyoya had turned off the lights.

"I wished to thank you," Amelia started, "You did save my life."

"It's my pleasure," Kyoya said as he took off his glasses to clean them, "Amelia, might I ask you something?"

Amelia turned to face him just as Kyoya pushed her onto her back. Putting his hands on either side of her head to balance himself, Kyoya hovered over her.

"Do you truly think that gender doesn't matter?"

Amelia titled her head curiously, not at all fazed. She quickly analyzed the situation and took a deep breath,

"You are doing this to teach me a lesson, I understand that, because would you ever do actually do such a thing? No, you wouldn't. The square suggests that you planned something…"

Kyoya's eyes widened. _Square? The… Oh that devious sister,_ Kyoya thought bitterly as he spotted the small silver square laying on the nightstand.

"Wait…" Amelia continued, "… You seemed surprised about that. You didn't know that it was there. Your sister then, perhaps? According to Tamaki, your sister is a bit eccentric. She thought you were going to do something. She wouldn't do that unless she knew that you had feelings for someone on this trip. Haruhi? No, Tamaki clearly has feelings for her and you wouldn't do that to a friend. No, you actually might… but no, something isn't right there. Gay? No, wrong brand of underwear and you're cleaner. No, it must be me or a female customer yet you don't pay them attention… you have feelings for me, Kyoya, don't you?"

Kyoya looked at Amelia and Amelia stared back into his eyes steadily. Their faces were inches from each other's. Both of them were breathing a bit heavily. Amelia's mind was on over-drive, finally admitting defeat to human error. _Father would be ashamed and I'm ashamed myself for getting attached…_

"Yes," Kyoya finally admitted, "But I understand if you don't-"

Amelia's lips muffled him


	17. New To The Feeling

**Chapter 16- New To The Feeling: **

**Amelia:**

When I arrived home, I was ashamed and regretted what I had done. I felt a bit sick to my stomach and yet there was something that wasn't regret or shame boiling inside of me. Kyoya and I… I supposed we were partners now- boyfriend and girlfriend.

I hadn't had an actual boyfriend. For cases, I have but not for myself, not my actually real, true self. Do I act the way I did with the ones on cases? No, Kyoya wouldn't be a fan of a seductive girlfriend nor a girly one. He wanted me, not one of my façades.

My face felt hot and my stomach felt like it was turning. _Am I sick? Yes that must be it. Perhaps it was something that I ate. I'm flushed, By George I'm actually blushing! I must be sick, but why do I feel like I should be smiling?_

When I closed the door to the house, I let out a sigh of relief. Tsuki and Mimi were sharing a knowing look and I felt slightly unnerved.

"What is that you two are smiling at?"

"It's a boy," Mimi blurted, "What's his name? Was it one of the men that came by earlier? Like that Tamaki fellow or one of those twins? No, I bet it was that Mori guy, he looked strong and handsome or even that Kyoya! Well, details!"

Tsuki shook her head and I looked at them blankly,

"How did you deduce that I had sex?"

Mimi turned pale as a sheet and Tsuki joined her.

"Miss Holmes," Alfred squeaked, "Bluntness!"

"I was merely asking a question, Alfred."

"I thought you just kissed someone," Mimi whispered horrified, "By God, her uncle's going to kill us…"

"I wouldn't worry about her uncle," Tsuki whispered back, "it's her father that we should be concerned about."

"My mistake," I commented, "Still, that doesn't answer how you were aware that I did anything."

"Call it woman's tuition, dear," Tsuki said kindly.

"I fail to understand how a gut feeling could lead you to deduce that I had sex, or rather kissed."

"Dear Lord," Alfred muttered, "she's impossible."

* * *

I didn't even feel much better after diner. I was honestly confused about my feelings. I didn't get feelings. Bloody hell, I was a sociopath! Finally, after I was done shooting my frustration out on the wall, I picked up my cell phone.

"Hello Father," I greeted.

_"Ah, my little duckling. I trust that those boys treated you well."_

"Very much so," I muttered, _considering that Kyoya-_ I didn't even finish that thought, "Father, might I ask you a question and for your advice?"

_"Odd you hardly need advice. Well, out with it."_

"Father," I said carefully, "I have become a victim of human error."

_"…Dear Lord, duckling, what happened?"_

"… Father, I do believe that I have a boyfriend now."

_"….I'm coming to Japan in a few days and I will meet him. If he hurts so much as single hair on my duckling, I will kill him and make sure that he is aware of that. What is his name?"_

"Kyoya Ootori."

_"Interesting… Watson will have a fit."_

There were muffled noises and I heard Watson's voice.

_"Have a fit on what?"_

_"Well, ask her yourself."_

There was silence before I heard Watson's voice. Deciding to have a bit of fun, I smirked.

_"What is all of this about, Amelia?"_

"Watson, I dare say that I have a boyfriend."

There was silence and a thud.

_"Why is it,"_ Father's voice came on, _"that he faints every time it is time for him to make me a cuppa… Either way, my duckling, please do be careful and if he does have sex with you remember that I will not hesitate to kill him should it be unwanted."_

"It wasn't unwanted Father."

"… … … … … _In a few days, you are to come to London yourself instead of I going there and you will bring him with you. Understood?"_

"Understood. Love you."

_"Love you as well, my duckling. Farewell."_

I was met by the dialing tone. It went better than expected. A minute later, another call rang from my cell. I recognized the number as Kyoya's and answered smoothly.

"Hello Kyoya."

"_Amelia, I… I wanted to apology for what happened between us. It was wrong to act so… impulsively."_

"Everything's fine," I said smoothly, "Are you alright?"

_"O-of course… Amelia, I would like to ask you out on a date."_

"Very well. After all, it is only Saturday and I wouldn't want to spend Sunday bored."

_"Right… Tomorrow I shall pick you up at precisely ten in the morning."_

"Very well. Farewell."

_"Farewell, my dear."_

* * *

The next day, Tsuki and Mimi insisted on helping me get ready despite how I failed to see how it really mattered.

Still since they considered it a first date, they were insisting and honestly, Tsuki reminded me too much of Hudson for me to say no. The end result was me trying on several different combinations of shorts, tops, skirts, shoes, and dresses before finally just a high-waist black short skirt that went over my gray long-sleeved shirt and to complete it, I had my pale pink scarf. My hair was curled and I wore little makeup- only lip-gloss since that was all that I would allow.

Just as they finished helping me get ready, Alfred announced that Kyoya had arrived. When I got downstairs, I saw Kyoya. His dark jeans, white button-up shirt, and black fashionable jacket were casual, yet fashionable just like my clothes. Glad to know that I didn't over dress after all. He smiled charmingly at me,

"Amelia, I trust that you are ready to go."

I nodded and he offered his arm for me to take, which I did. He led me back outside and into the limo.

"Might I ask, where we are going?"

"To meet with my father first. Then, I wish to treat you to lunch…"

He looked at me,

"… If that is alright."

"Very well."


	18. The Date To Remember

**Chapter 17- The Date To Remember:**

**Third Person:**

When Amelia first saw Kyoya's father, she did what she always did- analyzed. Yoshio Ootori looked at the young girl that was dating his youngest son. She was beautiful so he could see why his son was originally attracted to her. He read all about Amelia Holmes, though, and he had to admit that his son did pick a good choice since the business could benefit from having the daughter of the famous Sherlock Holmes. Still, it would help more if the records of her did her any justice.

"Ootori-sama," Amelia bowed respectively, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Instantly, his respect for the girl went up ever so slightly that the young girl showed proper respect. He bowed his head slightly,

"Miss Amelia Holmes, I hope your records are correct that you do your research."

"I don't do research," Amelia corrected, "All I do is observe."

"Really," Yoshio raised an eyebrow, "Interesting… Tell me, what do you see?"

Yoshio gestured towards himself. Kyoya tensed, ready for Amelia to make a smart-mouth comment that would be disrespectful.

"I see a man who is professional, takes his job very seriously, runs both his business and household with an iron fist. I see man that cares about image, power, and wealth and from that doesn't acknowledge his family as often as he should. By the way, for a man that owns many hospitals and doctors, you should be able to do something about your back."

"And how did you deduce this?"

"Your hair is slicked back carefully to hide the gray hairs suggesting that you care about your own image. Your stance suggests that you think highly of yourself, yet you lean on your left leg ever so slightly. Could be a leg problem, but no, the ways your clothes are folded suggest that you spend a great deal of time sitting down. Sitting down so often leads to back problems, so it's most likely that you're leaning on your leg because of that. Your watch and pin are gold and are cleaned, you're not afraid to show your wealth, yet your wedding ring remains dirty- you care more about the watch and pin than your own wedding ring, state of marriage right there so that suggests that you don't pay as much attention to your family and wife as most would. The lines on your face are frown lines and you have no other lines besides those- you frown more often than smile. That's a sign of a strict man therefore you must be strict. You look at Kyoya with the look that a boss would give an employee, not one that a father gives a son. You rule your household as strict as your business."

Yoshio nodded. Kyoya squeezed Amelia's hand, concerned that his father might be angry and Kyoya got ready to defend her should it be needed. Yet, Yoshio wasn't mad.

"You're honest and disrespectful to a point… Yet, you did just as I asked and didn't beat around the bush… I invite you to have diner here to meet my eldest sons and daughter."

With that, Yoshio Ootori left. Amelia looked to Kyoya,

"Did I do something wrong?"

Kyoya faintly smiled,

"No, you did better than what I expected and Father must like you to invite you to diner to meet the rest of the family…"

* * *

"I would like the Yorkshire pudding for desert," Amelia added with a small smile.

She had to admit that it was nice that Kyoya thought to take her to this particular restaurant that served different types of foods- from America, Germany and Britain.

"I thought that the foods might help ease some of the home-sickness," Kyoya added as the waitress left with their orders.

"It does," Amelia said as the waitress brought back the tea, "I do appreciate it… While we're on the subject of London, I was wondering if you might want to accompany me to London next week."

"Really," Kyoya raised his eyebrow, "That's a bit short notice."

"You say that as if you never do things short notice."

"Touché, might I ask why?"

"Father wished to meet you and I would like to introduce you to my… family I suppose would be the best word."

Kyoya nodded in understanding,

"Of course."

Though it was short notice and they haven't been dating too long- it was custom to at least meet the family.

"So then, tell me about your family," Kyoya added.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Who's in your family," Kyoya explained gently, "what are they like?"

"First, there's Father, Sherlock Holmes. I take after him. He's the first consulting detective and a high-functioning sociopath as well. John Watson is his assistant and best friend. He's intelligent, empathetic, and helped Father when he needed it in more ways than one. Hudson is our landlady for the flat, but she's… almost like an aunt or even mother I suppose. I have my uncle, Mycroft Holmes. He's the one that shipped me here to Japan after all. He's almost as smart as Father even though he's the eldest. He works under a high position under the security of the Queen… There's Grandmum and Grandfather, they're cheery, peculiar, and happy people."

Kyoya nodded as Amelia continued,

"Then I do suppose there's Lestrade, he's a dick sometimes but he's a DI and first to actually willingly get Father's help on a case and respect him to a degree. Anderson is a total twat, but he's gotten better. Molly is a sweet girl who tries to be a mother to me, but I view her more an older sister."

Kyoya smiled,

"You have quite the family."

Amelia nodded,

"I suspect that your family might be interesting."

* * *

That night, at diner, Amelia was introduced to Kyoya's older siblings. The eldest son, Yuuichi Ootori was as calm as Kyoya with black hair and dark eyes. Then there was Akito Ootori, who was older than Kyoya but younger than Yuuichi. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes though he didn't seem as calm and collected as Kyoya or Yuuichi. Finally, there was the eldest sister, Fuyumi Ootori, with her long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oh you must Kyoya's girlfriend," Fuyumi cheered and hugged Amelia tightly, "I'm Fuyumi! It's so nice to meet you!"

Kyoya managed to get his sister off of Amelia so that Amelia could bow,

"I'm Holmes Amelia, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Holmes-san," Yuuchi added, giving his hand for her to shake, "You're British, are you not? Your Japanese is well."

"Thank you," Amelia shook his hand and then briefly looked to the last brother.

"Akito," he said briskly, "It's nice to meet you. Is little brother treating you well? Is he rude? Cold? Does he do nice things for you? You're not doing this for wealth?"

"He is a wonderful boyfriend," Amelia said honestly, "And I have no need for wealth. I find such things a bit… unneeded to a degree."

Akito nodded. Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"Shouldn't we be having diner now?"

* * *

"So Amelia-san," Fuyumi said cheerfully, "What does your father do?"

"My father is a consulting detective while Uncle works under the Queen," Amelia said smoothly while drinking some tea, "The food looks lovely Ootori-sama."

"Thank you," Yoshio nodded sternly.

"What's a consulting detective," Akito asked politely.

"He solves crimes, murders, and other cases that peak his interest when the police are unable to solve them which is more often than one would think."

"And your father has solved many cases?"

"Indeed. I helped solve a few and solved others myself."

"That's impressive," Yoshio added, "An interesting feat."

"Thank you."

Akito looked a bit shocked at his father, as did the other Ootori siblings. Their father hardly complimented someone sincerely- he must truly like Amelia or at least think highly of her.

"You must do a lot of research," Yuuchi commented.

"Not so much on cases or people," Amelia answered, "All I do is observe and deduce. It's all fairly simple, really."

"You're too modest," Kyoya added.

"Really I'm not."


	19. The Eavsdropper

**Chapter 18-** **The Eavesdropper:**

**Kyoya:  
**As Monday came, I was still thinking about the diner from last night. After I had taken Amelia home, Father said that he approved of her, liked her, and gave a blessing despite my protests that I had no plans to marry her… I had no idea what the future held for as, after all, if anything at all.

Still, for Father to say such a thing she must have left an impression and for that, I was happy. Not many, even me, could stand up to my father so bluntly and honestly without getting him angry.

Amelia truly was something in that case, to leave such a good impression. Though, she was amazing in more than one way. She was beautiful, intelligent, and honestly the first girl I was attracted to at such a degree. From the way that she acted, I suspected that I was the first that she was actually attracted to me as well. She was, after all, not that sociable. If she ever did have sex before, and I had a suspicion that she had, then it wasn't because she cared; it would've been for a case. She was like me- doing things to your own advantage.

Though it wasn't like that. She was… she couldn't fake those feelings, those touches, that look in her eyes and the affection that she managed to show. While I was well aware that Amelia was indeed sociopath, she was also high functioning. According to records, she inherited it from her father, but because her mother was not, Amelia showed more emotion and was able to be a bit more social to a degree.

Not that it bothered me. In fact, that little information about Amelia was what made Amelia, Amelia. I wouldn't want to change her even if I could. She was fine the way she was and apparently the way she was, was also good enough for Father.

I briefly wondered if I should tell the Host Club of our relationship. I smirked; _perhaps I will surprise them all._

**Third Person:**

When Amelia walked into school on Monday, Gina came up to her.

"Amelia-chan! Are you alright? Those guys on the beach didn't do anything too bad did they? Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm alright," Amelia responded, not slowing down in her pace, "The guys were disgusting and I fell off the cliff as you know, but Kyoya was able to save me so I suppose all is right. And I'm not hurt."

Gina sighed in relief,

"Oh thank goodness. I said a prayer to help you so I'm glad you're alright."

"Prayer," Amelia stopped walking, "Praying doesn't do anything."

"I know that it doesn't in your eyes," Gina's eyes shined, "But in my eyes it does a lot."

"What's the point of praying when you know I'm don't believe in it?"

"It's the thought," Gina smiled, "I mean, I view it as the best thing you can do for someone."

Amelia stopped to think for a moment,

"Then… I suppose, thank you for the thought."

"Not a problem! Oh, by the way, I know who the eavesdropper is."

Being Amelia's friend, Amelia did tell Gina about the eavesdropper case. Though, Gina did her best to stay out of it, she did catch the whispers in the hallway and managed to find out who it was for Amelia.

"It was," Gina's voice dropped to a whisper, "Rika."

"I know," Amelia waved, "but thank you. I do plan on confronting her in first hour."

"You know?"

"Of course. I found out during the trip to the beach. She was the only one to smell of vanilla, was a customer, hated myself since the first day, and is one of Kyoya's regulars therefore she hates me even more. Rather simple really. Jealousy is a powerful human error."

"Don't say that," Gina scolded and Amelia looked at her curiously as Gina continued,

"Don't you dare say that because you make it sound like you are not human. You may be smart, Amelia, but you are human and a darn good one at that even if you don't realize it. You do make mistakes, rarely, but you do and you do have feelings. It's okay to have feelings Amelia."

"…Maybe to you it's okay."

The two made their way to first hour in silence, though Amelia finally broke it when she said,

"And Gina… Thank you. I suppose I needed to get slapped back into reality."

"Anytime, dear Amelia," Gina said, borrowing Amelia's used phrase- even sporting the British accent.

Amelia looked mildly amused even when they walked into first hour. Amelia didn't even beat around the bush, going straight to Rika.

"Rika," Amelia said, "Might I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Tough shit," Amelia said without missing a beat, "Why did you eavesdrop on Kyoya's and I's private discussion not that long ago and tattle to the Chairman?"

Nearby listeners seemed appalled by her language, but said nothing since they wanted to see where everything was going. From his seat, Kyoya watched from the corner of his eye, interesting. _It appears that Amelia has found her eavesdropper. _Rika looked appalled,

"I did no such thing!"

"Don't be a twat," Amelia scowled, "You were dodgy from the start, Rika."

Rika's eyes narrowed dangerously not pleased at all with Amelia.

"Oh? And what if I did eavesdrop and tattle?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know if I was right," Amelia said calmly, "Though, it was troublesome and annoying to go through the talks, it was all rather tame. I was angry at the beginning, but then this case kept me a bit busy. I would like to thank you."

"Thank me," Rika repeated, a bit lost.

Gina and Kyoya were a bit lost as well. Amelia was upset before- yet now, she was as calm as a sleeping kitten.

"Of course, you gave me something to do and added excitement for that I thank you, but if you cross me, I will not hesitate to get you back as not only are you incredibly fake, but I just don't like you."

With that, Amelia sat down calmly with her hands folded in her lap. Kyoya looked at her and smirked. Amelia nodded in acknowledgement while Tamaki was still muttering in his 'emo state' about 'his stepsister being so foul-mouthed.'

* * *

Later that day, Amelia had asked Kyoya why Rika wasn't at the host club. He had told her that Rika had been suspended from returning to the Host Club for eavesdropping and treating a host improperly- Amelia almost kissed him then and there since she knew that he mostly did it for her sake. However, Amelia did have several customers at the Host Club to her surprise. Amelia looked at them all curiously and they looked a bit flustered.

_One girl- tanned skin so she spends a lot of time in the sun, athletic build so she must be into sports, the way she leans on one foot suggests a foot injury, football perhaps? Long black hair is in a ponytail that suggests athlete as well and her brown eyes show caution. _

_Another girl- pale skin, doesn't get a lot of light or has a condition, heavier, greasier hair, doesn't take much care about her skin or hair from the few pimples- shame, chin up shows confidence, superior complex._

_Last girl- stands close to the first one, inferior complex and follows her, long black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin- she's out in the sun a lot, but doesn't have an athletic build- she goes for support of the first one since the two of them are obviously siblings from the resemblance._

"They really liked the way you stood up to Rika," Gina explained, "No one really likes her, but she manages to find out people's secrets and spread them around school, so no one said anything. These girls wanted to come visit the brave one that did stand up to Rika and form their own opinions about you."

"I appreciate that," Amelia answered smoothly, "Please, sit."

Amelia sipped at the tea since she didn't like coffee.

"And what are your names?"

"Eri," the athletic one answered, "and this is my little sister, Jun, and Megumi."

_I was right the two of them are sisters. _The three customers, and Gina, sat down beside Amelia.

"So," Amelia asked, "The ankle injury is from football?"

"No," Eri huffed.

Amelia looked at her curiously before realizing the mistake.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I forget. In Britain we call it football, I believe that you call it soccer."

Eri nodded,

"Oh, in that case yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, dear Eri, I am the Observant type for a reason," Amelia smirked.

* * *

After the customers had left, the hosts were still in Music Room Three like usual. Amelia sat at Kyoya's table, going over some paperwork for the club. While it was a bit dull, it was better than listening to the twins and Tamaki's antics of trying to get Haruhi into more girly clothing.

"But Haruhi," Tamaki whined, "Why can't you dress more girly like my stepsister!"

"Because senpai, I don't like girly clothing," Haruhi said annoyed.

"As entertaining as this is," Kyoya said as he shut the laptop, "I do believe that we should get going."

Kyoya turned Amelia with a spark in his eyes, holding out his arm. Understanding that Kyoya just wished to make a scene in front of the hosts to surprise them- a way to tell them that the two were together- Amelia smirked. She linked her arm with Kyoya's,

"But of course."

With that, she kissed Kyoya and the two made their way out of the host club as they uproared.

"Yay Amelia-chan and Kyoya-kun are finally together," Hunny cheered.

"Hmmm."

"They do like each other a lot," Haruhi mused.

"I knew it was a matter of time before those two robots got together," Hikaru said.

"Uhh what's up with senpai," Haruhi asked as she looked to Tamaki.

Tamaki was in his 'emo corner', growing mushrooms,

"Can't be… she's my stepsister… Mommy cheated…"


	20. The Host Club To London!

**Chapter 19- The Host Club to London!**

**Third Person:**

The week flew by quite quickly. Eventually, Tamaki forgave 'Mommy' for cheating and as a result, then became very happy that Kyoya finally found a girlfriend that matched up with him perfectly. Hunny still found the whole thing very cute and Haruhi was happy for her senpai. The twins wouldn't stop teasing and Takashi was… Takashi. He wouldn't say it, but he was glad that the two had each other. He knew the importance of such a relationship and it was clear that Kyoya did mean a lot to Amelia and visa versa.

Either way, Kyoya and Amelia were soon on their way to London VIA Amelia's uncle's private airplane. Amelia and Kyoya sat next to each other, buckled in correctly with wine glasses (Amelia expected nothing less to be on her uncle's private airplane though she was mildly disappointed that it wasn't 'real' tea). The two of them sipped the wine as the airplane took off.

"And the hosts are still in the dark," Amelia questioned, "About the trip?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't want them to ruin this."

Amelia snorted,

"Yes well, I wouldn't be surprised if they found out about our trip… They do love stalking, don't they?"

Kyoya smirked and nodded as he sipped at the wine some more. The small level of alcohol was helping calm his nerves about meeting her father. He just hoped that the alcohol didn't have too much of an effect on Amelia.

"I did call Father earlier letting him know that we're on our way."

Kyoya nodded,

"And what did he say?"

"Besides the warning that if you try anything he would kill you, he was mostly thrilled that I actually had a boyfriend that wasn't part of a case."

Amelia continued sipping at the wine. Kyoya nodded,_ I'm glad that her father seems excited to meet me in a way. Though it appears that my previous guess was correct- she has had boyfriends in the past for cases and has more than likely had sex before._

"The flight will be quite a while," Amelia mused, "Best to just relax until we arrive, I suppose."

Kyoya smirked at Amelia,

"Oh?_ Relaxing?"_

He kissed her gently and she should have expected as much- she walked right into that.

* * *

Kyoya wrote away in his notebook as Amelia rested. She didn't rest as much as she needed to- even he knew that. Considered it was a 12+ hours flight, he supposed she might as well spend some of those hours sleeping. Still, as she slept he couldn't help but look at her. She looked so peaceful. For once, her eyes were shut in a peaceful rest, her mind taking a much-needed break. Her whole body was at ease. Her black skirt was short enough that her legs were still able to move and curl under her, the pale, soft pink blouse she wore was slowly slipping off her shoulder, revealing a bit of her dark blue bra underneath it. The dark gray scarf she wore was untouched and still perfectly around her slender neck that was stretched out so her head rested on his shoulder.

_No doubt the small amount of alcohol that she did have affected her a bit._

Kyoya couldn't help but think that she looked so helpless when she slept- or more like a kitten. Still, it was… _cute._ He gently reached over and fixed her shirt, not wanting any temptation. He kissed her forehead before going back to writing. He was updating the information he had on her before he finally just tearing the page out of the notebook and ripping it up. He knew fully well that Amelia had enemies, as did he, and having information about her just laying around in his notebook could be exploited. He didn't want anyone to have the smallest smidge of information on her. He wanted to keep her safe.

Finally, he put the notebook away. He heard some noises coming from the cargo, but dismissed it as turbulence. He rested his head against Amelia's and fell asleep. As soon as he was fully asleep, the cargo door opened slightly.

"Are they asleep?" 

"It looks like it."

"Finally, we can stretch our legs."

"Guys, I still don't think this was a good idea."

* * *

When Amelia woke up, Kyoya was still asleep. She was still a bit tired, a bit drunk from finishing the wine glass, and a bit upset.

"Normally I sleep in the buff, who would've thought that sleeping with clothes on effects my ability to sleep properly," Amelia muttered.

Kyoya stirred. Well aware of his status as 'Shadow King', Amelia decided to shower him with kisses, trying to ease the 'monster' inside of him. Kyoya stirred and moaned slightly at the kisses, but still didn't wake up. Frowning slightly, Amelia continued to kiss his neck, cheek, and lips… Finally, his eyes opened.

"Amelia," he yawned, "I… that explains the dream," he muttered, "What is it?"

Pleased that showering him with kisses made him happy enough to not be angry that he was awake, Amelia smirked.

"Nothing, I was just curious if that would be effective in waking you up happier."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow as he grumbled slightly about being woken up. Amelia backed away, but Kyoya grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him so he could kiss her.

"Well, you were right that it does make me happier," Kyoya whispered.

* * *

"Amelia, dear, are you… drunk?"

"Honestly, a bit since I finished the wine in one gulp, but that's understandable. Really though, I'm fine… I suspect that we'll be landing in about an hour or so."

Kyoya kissed Amelia,

"Wonderful, my dear."

It was then that the cargo door burst open. The hosts, including Haruhi, all fell to the floor,

"I told you to not push," Haruhi grumbled.

"BLOODY HELL," Amelia shouted at the sudden noise and it was then that Kyoya noted that the drunken Amelia plus loud noises didn't mix well. It was confirmed when Amelia continued,

**"YOU BLOODY TWATS THAT NEED TAMPONS!"**


	21. The Holmes Family

**Chapter 20- The Holmes Family:**

**Third Person:**

When they finally got to London, Amelia was thankful simply because Tamaki chewing her and Kyoya out about keeping a secret from 'daddy' gave her a big headache. At least the two nicotine patches hidden under her sleeve helped her.

_At least the alcohol had made its way out of her system,_ Kyoya thought grimly, _I will make sure that she doesn't drink so much wine at once again._

Amelia took a few deep breaths to also help. Kyoya stood beside her with a face of annoyance as well.

"We're sorry," Hunny wailed, "Tamaki-kun thought you two were sneaking off to get married! We didn't know! Wah~!"

Amelia took another deep breath, she was angered that the twins were planning to prank her by sneaking into her house (with help of the gardener so they weren't killed in the process of sneaking in), but instead they saw the private airplane in the backyard and thought that Amelia was planning a trip. As a result, they told Tamaki- who came to the ridiculous conclusion that Kyoya and Amelia were taking a private trip to go get married.

"Whatever we are doing it is our business. It was rude to invite yourselves and not only that, but to sneak in on my uncle's private airplane."

Haruhi nodded,

"I'm with Amelia-senpai, sorry senpai," Haruhi said to Amelia, "but they kind of dragged me along. Honestly, I didn't even have a passport until Tamaki managed to snag me one."

"Of course," Amelia waved it off, "I expected as much… At least you actually know to keep your nose in your own business."

"But mommy," Tamaki cried to Kyoya, but Kyoya just shook his head,

"Amelia is correct. It was rude and perhaps next time you will ask before joining us," Kyoya glared and the hosts shivered.

"R-right," Tamaki gulped, "But while we're here let's go explore London!"

"Remember to speak English," Amelia chimed in and they all saluted (well the twins did and Tamaki did and they made Haruhi salute as well).

"Very well," Amelia nodded, "then let us all hail a cabbie or two."

* * *

Amelia was the 'tour guide' so to speak as she directed the cabbie to go to several different places, including the Big Ben. Each stop multiple pictures were taken curtsy of the twins and Tamaki- the three of them were the 'photographers.' _No doubt when they all go back, multiple copies for everyone will be made,_ Amelia thought.

"What time do we visit your Father," Kyoya whispered.

"It's still only morning," Amelia whispered back, "Perhaps after lunch. Since I've been gone, more than likely there is no food in the fridge."

Amelia huffed slightly and Kyoya squeezed her hand,

"Do you think that your father would approve of me?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. Father would like you if I like you, though he might give you a hard time and mess around. I warn you that at times Father can be a bit of a dick."

"… Noted."

Tamaki waved Amelia and Kyoya over to him and the rest of the hosts. Tamaki gave the camera to a man that was passing by. When Amelia noticed who the man was, she tensed and hid behind the rest of the group slightly, shielding her details. He returned the camera to Tamaki,

"There you go, I hope that turns out all right. You're tourists?"

"Yes," Tamaki cheered, "We're from Japan!"

"Really now? I have a… niece, of sorts, that's coming back from Japan today."

Kyoya shared a look with Amelia and Amelia stepped forward,

"Really now, Watson? A niece?"

John Watson looked over a bit shocked to see Amelia. He smiled,

"Amelia? These must be your…. Friends… and which one is your boyfriend then?"

Kyoya stepped forward and gave Watson a firm handshake,

"That would be me. Kyoya Ootori, these are our friends, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Takashi."

Watson nodded firmly. Kyoya was a bit like he expected- someone who was cool, calm, collected, cunning, but… Kyoya seemed like a nice enough guy for Amelia. The others in the group, however, were far from what he would have expected. The twins and Tamaki were something that was for sure. Haruhi seemed calm enough and nice for Amelia. _Is that a child,_ Watson thought, _No, of course not- Amelia wouldn't befriend a kid. _Takashi was strong, handsome, and if Kyoya weren't Amelia's boyfriend, Watson would have guessed it to be Takashi.

Kyoya looked at the man in front of him. _Matches the way Amelia described him perfectly._

"Doctor John Watson. If you hurt her, know that I will hurt you and her father will most likely kill you depending on how drastic it is."

"Noted," Kyoya smirked, "But I wouldn't hurt her."

"Uh-huh, _right, _but just so you know, Amelia's father is the only man I know that would follow through with the death threat._"_

Watson turned to Amelia, who had a blank expression on her face. Kyoya had a raised eyebrow and the other hosts looked pale as a sheet. As Watson turned to leave, Amelia called out,

"Watson! Don't tell Father!"

"Right!"

As soon as he was gone, the hosts turned to Amelia.

"Who was that, Amelia-chan," Hunny asked cutely, "was that your uncle?"

"No, my father's assistant, Doctor John Watson. He did introduce himself, didn't you hear? Honestly, I'm a bit surprised he didn't faint again."

* * *

Eventually, Amelia and Kyoya made it to 221B Baker Street after ditching the rest of the host club. Amelia noticed that the knocked was straightened,

"Ah, my uncle is visiting apparently."

Kyoya looked at her curiously though reports on her uncle did say that he was slightly OCD without realizing it. Perhaps then something was usually out of place and his suspicions were confirmed as Amelia messed up the knocker on the door, titling it to the left.

When Amelia opened the door, a woman appeared suddenly, hugging her tightly,

"Oh Amelia, dear, it's so good to see you back in London!"

"It's nice to see you again as well, Miss Hudson," Amelia said formally.

Miss Hudson looked over Amelia with a smile and then noticed the handsome fellow. She smiled largely,

"Oh and who is this handsome young man?"

"You must be Miss Hudson," Kyoya said formally, "I am Kyoya, Amelia's boyfriend. Might I say, it's a pleasure to meet the woman that Amelia spoke highly of."

Amelia raised an eyebrow and Hudson squealed,

"Oh a boyfriend! Good for you, dear! Good for you! Well, I won't keep you, come in, come in! Your father is in his flat, dearie! But oh, do be careful. Your uncle and the men are up there as well."

Before she could ask who the men were, Hudson left. As Amelia led Kyoya up the steps and into the flat, the door was opened. _Interesting, a drug bust? No, Molly's here. Just a gathering then? _

"Amelia," Molly cheered as soon as she saw the young girl hovering in the doorway, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Yes, you as well. Might I ask why you all are interrogating my father?"

"Well," Lestrade narrowed his eyes, "He was keeping a secret from us about you, actually. We just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I appreciate the thought, but honestly, I'm alright," Amelia answered smoothly, "Father?"

Sherlock Holmes, who was sitting in his chair with his fingers to his lips in a thinking position while doing his best to ignore everyone, finally looked up.

"Amelia, my duckling, how was Japan?"

"It was well Father. What secret were you keeping from them?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know. I figured you would like the element of surprise."

Amelia, understanding what her father meant, smirked slightly and was glad that Kyoya decided to hide behind the doorway, keeping out of sight. She motioned for Kyoya to step forward so he did as he took in the surroundings.

_Ah,_ Kyoya thought, _they must be Molly, Lestrade, Anderson and her uncle… It's obvious that the man is Sherlock Holmes and over there is Watson. Interesting._

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," Kyoya introduced as he bowed slightly, "Amelia's boyfriend… I'm pleased to meet you."

Sherlock looked Kyoya over, noticing every single speck of dirt and fold on his clothes. Lestrade's eyes had widened as he muttered about 'seeing another Holmes offspring in the future' and that 'future criminals will be screwed.' Watson was nodding politely while Molly looked so happy that she was about to jump out of her skin. Anderson, however, was the least happy and more shocked then anything.

"It's not for a case," Anderson asked skeptically.

"Of course not," Amelia scoffed, "Kyoya is well aware that I have in the past, but with him, no."

"With all due respect," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "I care for Amelia, the _real_ Amelia that is, not a façade."

Mycroft Holmes nodded respectively as Sherlock narrowed his eyes, _Slight lip-gloss on his lips- Amelia's lip-gloss, folded clothes, ruffled on both of them ever so slightly at least Amelia straightened her skirt… a small chip of Amelia's nail polish on his shirt, Sex? No, the folds in the clothes suggest that they didn't dress in a hurry, yet they have been running and they're sweating._

"You've been running lately? Both of you," Sherlock asked.

"Yes," Kyoya answered smoothly, "It was needed to get away from… pests."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, _pests? Friends most likely. Amelia did speak about other friends, more than likely they came to Japan as well. However, Amelia told me of their antics so they must have just snuck on the airplane._

"I'M NOT A PEST!"

Amelia's face dropped,

"No," she whispered, "I was sure that we lost them."

It was at that statement that everyone turned to look at her a bit shocked. For someone to get by Amelia's sense was a feat. A blonde rushed through the door and tackled Kyoya,

"I'm not a pest," Tamaki whimpered.

Amelia sighed as the rest of the hosts followed.

"How did you follow us anyway?"

"We hid in the bushes," Hikaru answered, "It was Boss's idea."

The twins shrugged,

"But we're not really pests are we?"

Both Amelia and Kyoya rubbed their temples.


	22. A Look Into The Life

**Author Note: A college of scenes in the life of Amelia, Kyoya, Gina, and the Host Club. Time range ranges from a week after London to a month to two months to a full year. And Thus the story is completed.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 21- A Look Into The Life:**

**Third Person:**

Amelia paced the floor as her mind went on over-drive, thinking of every little detail that she had heard. She was back in Japan with the Host Club, yes, but only because she decided that Japan was a bit more interesting (an excuse of course). Now, she had a 'case' and she was determined to figure it out.

"It's only a game," the twins paled.

Amelia raised a hand to silence them,

"Can't concentrate, you're throwing me off. So please, do shut up."

The twins face palmed. Tamaki and Hunny watched Amelia awed and concerned that she was taking things too far for a game of 'Guess who?' It was rather funny, however, since the sticky note on her forehead read _Amelia Holmes _and apparently she was unable to guess herself.

_The person I am is unsociable, good-looking, sometimes rude, and blunt… _

Kyoya watched amused that Amelia couldn't get it and Amelia snapped at him,

"Kyoya! I… I admit defeat."

"That's nice, senpai," Haruhi said gently, "but eh, you still have to make a guess."

Amelia frowned,

"… Simon Cowell?"

Kyoya reached over and plucked the sticky note off. Amelia looked at it,

"Oh."

Kyoya kissed her forehead,

"It's alright dear. You won the last seven out of eight games anyway."

* * *

"_Well, he did seem like a good fellow,"_ Uncle said into the phone, _"and his family owns several hospitals and even their own police force. Though, I know that if it isn't not for a case, you don't really care about that."_

_"_Right, Uncle," Amelia said into the phone.

_"Right. And he does treat you well?"_

_"_Yes, Uncle."

"_…Pardon me for being nosy, but I do only want the best for you, Amelia. You are my only niece after all."_

"I understand Uncle… I must go now, I love you Uncle. Farewell."

"_I love you as well, dear Amelia. Be careful with that boy, he has a habit of being… cunning. Farewell."_

_"_Farewell Uncle."

Amelia hung up the phone with a smirk. At least her father approved of Kyoya and that was all that mattered to her and her uncle thought it would be interesting. She still remembered all of Molly and Hudson's fawning over her in appraisal for snaggin' Kyoya.

* * *

Amelia walked through the halls of Ouran Academy, Gina in toll.

"I don't see why you're dragging me around," Gina asked amused.

"Of course I am, you're my assistant in cases, are you not?"

Gina looked at Amelia confused until realization dawned on her face. By now, Gina did her research- Amelia Holmes, daughter of Sherlock Holmes. Kyoya warned her about Amelia and how her methods could be unorthodox and odd. Amelia told Gina about Watson, her father's assistant and best friend… In a way that was only she could, Amelia was indirectly asking Gina to be her best friend, Gina realized, _or at least she thinks I have the potential. _

Gina smiled,

"Of course. Now, what case are you doing now?"

"So you do wish to help, after all," Amelia asked.

"Well, yeah, just going to school and not doing a case sounds rather boring, doesn't it?"

"I knew there was a reason that you interested me."

* * *

Amelia looked at Kyoya curiously,

"This is… interesting."

"I thought you might enjoy it."

Amelia nodded and turned her attention back to the fish. Currently, they were at the aquarium for a date as Kyoya had learned that Amelia never had been to one before. While it might have been a bit boring, Amelia enjoyed it as she found the fish a bit entertaining to look at… as well as all the people there she could analyze.

She turned back to one particular fish that got her attention. The puffer fish puffed up, making Amelia jump. She turned to Kyoya,

"Is it… supposed to do that? Did I do something wrong? Is it... broken?"

Kyoya's eyes shined in amusement.

* * *

Amelia looked at the pictures curiously. She honestly would throw them out, but Tsuki wouldn't let her. Tsuki even put them all in a photo album, _"you'll thank me in the future,"_ Tsuki had said. Tsuki, however, didn't just do it with the pictures from London; no Tsuki had ransacked Amelia's bags, called her Uncle for pictures, asked Kyoya, and even asked Tamaki. As a result, Tsuki had many different pictures to put in different albums.

There were three albums in total, two being rather thin and the last being the thickest. The first one was a family album- all copies of pictures that her uncle had gotten from Grandmum to give Tsuki-, the second one was filled with pictures of just Amelia and Kyoya- all taken in secret by Tamaki, Tsuki got them by asking Tamaki-, and the third album was of Amelia, Gina, and the Host Club- those pictures were given to Tsuki from Kyoya, Gina, and Tamaki.

_The Holmes Family, _Amelia ran her finger over the neat lettering. She flickered through its pages to see the different pictures. The first one showed Amelia's mother and her father and Amelia felt an odd emotion seeing it. She continued on though. There were pictures of Sherlock holding baby Amelia and of her mother's funeral. A few pictures showed just Sherlock and Watson doing multiple things in the most casual positions, pictures of Amelia, Sherlock and Watson, pictures of Mycroft, Sherlock, Watson, and Amelia, and even pictures of Sherlock and Amelia.

_The Lovebirds,_ Amelia read on the second album. Curious as to what pictures were even in it, she flickered through. The first picture showed Amelia and Kyoya talking at a table in Host Club, another showed Kyoya staring at Amelia when she wasn't looking, another showed Amelia doing the same when he wasn't looking, and the last one showed them kissing. It seemed to show the progression of their relationship rather well, staring right when they first met. _Interesting that I didn't notice that they were taking those pictures. _

_The Host Club_ was the title on the last album. Amelia looked amused as the very first picture was fairly large and was taken just as the doors to the Host Club opened. It showed Amelia standing next to Kyoya, facing one direction and looking towards the door with a curious sideways look. Kyoya was smirking charmingly. Hunny was on top of Takashi's shoulders, waving with a large smile as Takashi only showed the smallest hint of a smile. The twins were standing on either side of Haruhi, waving with one arm and the other arm leaning on Haruhi's shoulders. Haruhi was smiling though. In front of everyone was Tamaki as he bowed with a rose in his mouth. Amelia recognized the picture as a cover for their website.

As she flickered through she saw many of the pictures were from the Host Club's magazines and website, showing them in cosplay, conversing with guests. Then there were pictures that showed them being well… dorky. Tamaki yelling at the twins as they laughed and Haruhi looking annoyed. Another showed Amelia eating cake with Hunny. One picture was a selfie taken by the twins, their faces on each side of the picture with large smiles and peace signs while in the background it showed Tamaki in his 'emo corner.'

Then there were pictures from the trip to London. It showed the picture that Watson took first. The twins were behind Haruhi with their arms on her head and their head on their arms with large smiles. Haruhi looked annoyed, but was smiling. Tamaki stood next to her with a large smile and a peace sign with his eyes closed happily. Hunny was on Takashi's shoulders, holding Usa-chan with a large smile. Takashi was even smiling slightly. Kyoya stood behind the twins with a smirk and then beside him was Amelia, her head titled to the side and down ever so slightly, her body hidden behind Kyoya, but she looked at the camera through the corner of her eye. In the background Big Ben stood proudly.

Then there were more pictures from their trip to Japan. One showed Hunny trying Yorkshire pudding with a large smile. Another was taken in a shop, showing Tamaki's red face as the twins shoved Haruhi into a dressing room with a dress in her hands. One showed Kyoya and Amelia holding hands, their back to the camera. Another showed the street sign _Baker Street_, taken by Tamaki, who had taken pictures of _everything,_ but that particular picture was important to Amelia. Another showed Sherlock threatening Kyoya, who looked slightly bothered. Another showed Amelia, Sherlock, and Kyoya talking to each other inside the flat. One even showed Lestrade looking slightly scared of the twins as they smirked evilly (they were thinking of dresses to put Amelia and Haruhi in).

As Amelia looked through the pictures, she smiled slightly before finally closing it.

* * *

Tsuki and Mimi had to help her pack her bags since they were well aware of Amelia's need to pack _everything._ As they did that, Amelia stood in front of the mirror, fixing her scarf. While many have tried to teach her, she always declined as to figure it out herself. Considering that she's been wearing the scarf since she was little, she should have figured it out sooner. But alas, no such luck as she failed in tying the scarf again.

A small frown was on her lips as Alfred came in with a sigh. He tied the scarf correctly,

"Really, Miss Holmes, after almost a year here, I could have taught you."

"Nonsense, I need to learn this myself."

"If you insist…"

Tsuki and Mimi finally held out the bags for Amelia to take. Both were smiling,

"Have a good trip, Miss Holmes."

Amelia nodded and took the bags. She was going on a trip to London and then back to Japan. Of course, she did actually invite the host club, but all of them had plans all their own for Spring Break. She was promised, however, to video chat with all of them every night and to call Kyoya every night.

While the hosts weren't able to make the trip, there was one person that Amelia did invite that could come.

"Miss Holmes," Alfred said, "Miss Gina had arrived."

"Thank you," Amelia whisked down the stairs with her bags to go meet her 'assistant.'

* * *

Amelia and Kyoya walked through the park together. The starry night was beautiful as it stood above them, covering like a blanket of darkness speckled with light. Kyoya had his hand around Amelia's waist protectively.

"I must admit," Amelia said, "this is a nice date for our anniversary. The only thing to make it better would be a case to solve."

Kyoya looked mildly surprised that she remembered it was their second-year anniversary. Honestly, he thought that she would forget since she always had so many things going through her mind.

Many thought that the two wouldn't make it past one month, but there they stood happily on their second anniversary. The two nineteen year olds were still happy together, if not happier than they were when they started out dating. Kyoya knew everything about Amelia, what she liked, what she didn't like, and more than anything- he understood her. He understood that she was a bit… different than normal girls and he understood that she viewed things differently and didn't understand a lot when it came to personal attachments, feelings, and emotions. He also understood that over a course of two years, that she was better than before. She could express emotions better, she didn't question certain things, and she didn't open her mouth to make a snarky comment if it would piss the wrong person off.

Amelia had to admit that she felt different too. She never felt that feeling of love towards anyone, but her father and Uncle. Even then, it was barely understood. Yet with Kyoya, it was a different type of loving feeling. It was stronger, better, more bonded. Though, she never did tell him that she loved him and he never told her that either. Both of them knew it and therefore didn't say things that were deemed unnecessary to say.

"Well, I don't have a case, but I do have this…"

From the bushes, Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club (or at least, former Host Club since some had graduated) watched with smiles. Tamaki was the first to role the video camera to capture the next moment as the twins snapped multiple pictures as Kyoya got down on one knee. He knew very well that they were all in the bushes since he did tell them of his plans.

In his mind, Tamaki pictured exactly how the scene would go. Kyoya would get tears in his eyes as he proclaimed his love and Amelia would start to cry. Then she would proclaim her love to Kyoya and say yes as the two would embrace happily with smiles and tears.

Unluckily, Tamaki forgot that Kyoya and Amelia weren't so sappy. No, as soon as Kyoya got down on one knee, Amelia interpreted him,

"Yes."

"Pardon?"

"You were going to ask to marry me, correct? You do have the small black box in your pocket and I'm saying yes. I do love you, after all."

To anyone else, the scene would seem a bit rude, but Kyoya knew better. He smiled as he stood up and placed the ring on her finger.

"Excellent… I love you as well."

The two briefly kissed before continuing on their walk. Meanwhile, in the bushes' the twins grabbed the camera and were thrilled to find that not only did get the moment of proposal, but it was still rolling.

Thus why the end of the proposal video showed Tamaki in his 'emo corner.' He was sulking in a ball, the dark cloud hovering over him, and mushrooms springing up, muttering.

"No… not romantic…ruined the moment….stupid Mommy… stupid stepsister… supposed be romantic…"


End file.
